Teen Wolf
by PoisonCage
Summary: Alexis McCall is Scotts younger sister he always protected her from everything but when Scott becomes infatuated with Allison, who is left to stop Alexis from falling for the dangerous Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bitten

It was half past ten the pale moon hung high in the night sky illuminating the misty forest below with an eerie glow. Several patrol cars were parked along the side of the road lights flashing blue and red casting odd shadows in the night. A large group of uniformed officers assembled their search party flashlights in hands as they journeyed through the forest looking for a dead body.

Not so far away in a typical suburban home Alexis McCall an average high school student tossed and turned in bed finding her self unable to get any rest. Down the hall she could faintly hear the sound of her brother's iPod shuffling through random songs on his playlist. She got up from her bed and walked down the hall to Scotts open door peeking inside he sat on his computer chair still messing with his Lacrosse net. She lightly knocked on his door getting his attention for the first time.

"Hay what are you still doing up I thought you went to bed an hour ago." He commented in an overly protective voice despite the fact she was the same age as him.

"I tried but couldn't sleep so I decided to come see what you were up to."

"Nothing much really just getting ready for lacrosse tryout tomorrow," he sighed satisfied with his result he threw his net down on the bed and made his way over to the bathroom pausing at his door frame to practice several pull ups on his pull up bar while his sister Alex sat down on the edge of his bed and examine his net.

"Do you think you'll make first line this year?" She asked as Scott dropped from his pull up bar and made his way over to the sink to brush his teeth.

"I hope so you know how hard I've been training to get…" he was cut off by a rustle of leaves coming from outside.

"What was that?" Alex asked perking up as the sound came again.

"I don't know." Scott said grabbing a bat that was leaning by his bedroom door before walking out of the room Alex following close behind.

Making their way downstairs they both grabbed their jackets that hung on the coat rack before heading out onto the porch the nippy night air made Alex shiver.

"Go back inside!" Scott hissed.

"No!" she argued

"This could get dangerous and mom will kill me if you get hurt."

"Oh please I'm not five anymore I can easily take care of myself."

They continued to bicker with each other until Stiles fell from the roof they all let out shrieks of shock and fear. Scott pulled back the bat ready to swing it at the intruder until he realized who it was.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing!" Scott yelled at his best friend lowering the bat to the ground. Alex was hiding behind Scott hyperventilating and trying to suppress the laugh she so desperately wanted to let out.

"You weren't answering your phone, why do you have a bat?" Stiles answered still handing upside down.

"I thought you were a predator."

"A predator?"

"Why are you here Stiles?" Alex managed to ask having finally regaining control of her breathing.

"Okay just listen you guys I know it late but this is important. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago dispatch called their bringing in every available officer from the Beacon department and even state police.

"What for?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said his voice sounding a little to happy about the whole situation as he reached up and detached the vine that was attached to his leg and fell to the ground.

"A dead body," Scott asked Alex rolled her eyes. It was times like these that made it perfectly obvious which child inherited the brains and which the bronze.

"No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body," He teased jumping over the railing on to the porch high fiving Alex for the insult.

"Dead body was she murdered?" Alex asked curious to know the details.

"No one knows yet just that it was a girl probably in her twenties."

"Wait if they found a body than what are they looking for?"  
"That's the best part they only found half, the three of us are so going."

"No!"

"Well you don't have to go if you don't want to Alex are you in?" He asked turning to the long haired girl knowing she would say yes she was always up for an adventure.

"You're not going."

"Why not?" She pouted secretly hating her brother once again for being over bearing.

"Because we have school tomorrow and if we get caught than mom will have a fit."

"Oh sorry weak argument with a simple solution we just wont get caught. Common Scott this is exactly what we need to get our minds off of tomorrow."

"Fine," Scott sighed in defeat. "But if we do get caught by some chance than it's on you."

No more than thirty minutes later the trio pulled up to a sign that read "Beacon Hills Preserve NO ENTRY AFTER DARK" all caps on the end part in hopes that it sounded like a final that the law command, but truthfully sounded like a friendly suggestion to the teens.

Alex who had been squeezed in between Stiles and Scott due to the fact that Stiles' jeep lacked a back seat was thankful when they final got out and was able to stretch her legs.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked Stiles as they began to walk into the woods. He tried to sound courageous but it only mad him sound like a wimpy school girl who was dared to do something they didn't truly want to be involved in.

"Oh come on your always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town."

"Correction Alex is the one who's always complaining about nothing ever happening."

"He's right about that." She chimed in.

"I at least was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.

"No because I'm playing this year in fact I'm making first like."

"Hey that's the spirit everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Its not just a dream Alex has been helping me train all summer long she thinks I'm ready."

Stiles pausing mid step he turned to face Alex. "Is that true?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh I see so you decided help Scott but never once considered if Stiles wanted to train as well so he might get front line, and all this time I thought we were friends." Stiles said getting a little mellow dramatic about the entire situation.

"Anyways," Scott interrupted taking the lead. "Which part of the body are we looking for exactly?"

"I didn't even think about that." Stiles said running ahead of Scott to reclaim his position as leader their little search party.

"So what if who ever killed the body is still out here."

"Also something I didn't think about."

"Hay it's too bad you left your bat at home it would have come in handy." Alex teased patting her brother shoulder.

He gave her an evil glare before returning his attention back to Stiles who had begun climbing a small hill.

"Its comforting to know you planned this all out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know right."

"You know maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

"Stop complaining Scott and get going," Alex groaned pushing Scott by his lower back to help him the rest of the way up the hill.

"Oh my god guys we made it." Stiles said lying on the ground watching as uniformed men with dogs roamed the area before them. "Let's go!" Stiles said jumping up and running the moment Scott and Alex reached his position.

"Wait!" Scott shouted following after Stiles without a second thought.

Alex breathed a heavy sigh. "Why do I even hang out with these idiots." She mumbled to herself before getting up and following after the two boys.

Stiles turned around to see how far behind his companion had gotten when a dog began to bark scaring the crap out of him.

"Freeze," A man shouted holding his gun up to Stiles who automatically raised his hands above his head in surrender.

Scott hid near by behind a tree and motioned Alex to stop as she neared their position.

"Hold on," a deep voice said to the officer "This little juvenile belongs to me."

"Hey dad how's it going?"

"Fine son so do you listen in on all my phone calls?"

"No just the interesting ones."

"So where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who Scott and Alexis they didn't come they wanted to be well rested for school tomorrow. It's just me all alone in the woods."

"Scott, Alexis are you out there sheriff Stilinski shouted shining his flashlight into the darkness.

Alex looked over at Scott who shook his head disapprovingly at revealing themselves to the sheriff.

"Well young man I'm going to walk you back to your car and then well have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Alex snickered as Stiles was by his father while Scott cursed under his breath.

"Know what do we do?" Alexis asked approaching Scott.

"Well right know I guess we go back towards the car and hope we catch Stiles while he's leaving."  
"It would have been nice if he dropped the flashlight so we could use it." Alex complained stripping over a root as they started to make their way towards Stiles car luckily she caught herself before she fell.

"Damn I knew this was a bad idea, didn't I tell you this was a bad idea!" Scott shouted stopping and turning towards his sister.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a stubborn child who never listens to her older brother…" she trailed off when a pair of glowing red eyes caught her attention.

"Well sorry doesn't count it the next time something like this happens you will…"

"Scott!" She shouted getting his attention

"What?"

"Look behind you."

He turned around looking spotting the creature he went stiff. Alex reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Alex run," He whispered but she remained clutched to his shirt. "Run!" He screamed as the beast began to approach them. Alex let go of Scotts arm and began to run as Scott too off running in the opposite direction.

Alex continued to run through the forest never once looking back to see if Scott was behind her of if that thing was following her she had never been so scared in her entire life it wasn't until she tripped over something causing her to fall onto the dirty forest floor that she finally was stopped.

Scrabbling to sit up she pulled out her cell phone lighting up the screen she shined it on whatever it was she had tripped on. She let out a horrified scream as she starred face to face with the dead girl or at least half of her. She jumped to her feet and was about to run again when a dark figure grabbed a hold of her.

The moon peeked out from behind a thick rain clouds illuminating the dark figure with an eerie glow. The man was stall dark and handsome short black hair topped his head, gray eyes burrowed into brown and she could tell that although he was mostly shrouded by darkness he was very handsome. She was so close to screaming when the figure spoke to her in deep voice.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

"There… it… I…" For the life of her she couldn't find her words.

"Its okay." He whispered "You're safe he isn't after you." As he said those words there was a convenient scream in the distance.

"Oh my god Scott," she breathed turning to run back in the direction Scott was. It wasn't until that moment did she realized that he had his arms rapped around her she wanted to pull away and find Scott, but couldn't she felt so weak in her knees.

As she began to struggle against his hold his grip on her tightened and she found herself pressed up against his chest. Suddenly all her worries about Scott seemed to disappear and it was only the two of them.

"Did you kill her?" She asked nodding her head towards the dead body.

"No, it was the wolf."

"Wolf, there aren't wolves in California."

"There are and soon you'll understand what I mean." He whispered into her hair as her phone began to ring. Finally he let her go as she examined the touch screen.

"OH my god; Scott are you okay?" she shouted the moment she answered the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine I think are you okay were, are you?"

"I'm somewhere in the middle of the woods but I'm okay. Where are you?"

"I'm on the accesses road."

"Okay I'll meet you there in five." Alexis said hanging up the phone and sticking it in her pocket. She turned back towards the man only to find him gone as well as the body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolf in disguise

Scott peddled his bike up to the bike racks in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School. Alex sat on the back hanging on for dear life praying that her brother wouldn't crash again. As they reached their destination Alex jumped off the back and onto the sidewalk her legs cramped from the long ride.

"You know we should really talk to mom about investing in a second car I don't know how much longer ill be able to stand sitting on the back of your bike as you peddle like a mad dog to get us to school on time." She complained stretching her legs.

"You know we can't afford it so theirs really no point in even asking."

"Well it was a nice thought." They both shared a smile as Scott chained up his bake. A silver porch pulled up in the space beside him and Jackson Whittemore stepped out hitting Scott with his car door.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Jackson said before turning around he spotted Alex and his entire attitude changed in an instant.

"Hey, Alexis how you been?"

"Well my foot is asleep, I'm being hit on by a jock that already has a girlfriend, and my brother was hit in the ass by a car door that probably cost more than then his life so other than that pretty good."

"You know if you ever need a ride I would be more than happy to oblige." He flirted ignoring her earlier comments.

"Hey Jackson," One of his Lacrosse buddies yelled to him from across the parking lot.

"See you later Alexis, McCall." Jackson said giving Scott and evil glare before heading up to the school.

"God he's an ass today." Alex remarked as Scott joined her on the side walk.

"Really just today because I'm pretty sure he's like that every day." Scott responded as they caught up with Stiles who was waiting for them by the concrete sign.

"Hey Scott lets see this thing." Stiles said at their approach. Scott handed Alex his bag and lifted his shirt to show Stiles the bandage that she had to bandage last night due to Scotts stubbornness about not wanting to go to the hospital and get it fixed up.

"OOOH" was the only thing Stiles could say as he reached out to try and touch the bandage.

"Yeah it was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf not a chance."

"Why not?" Scott asked like the clueless idiot he is.

"Because Scott, there hasn't been wolves in California for like sixty years." Alexis answered before Stiles could open his big fat mouth.

"We heard a wolf howling." Scott gestured a hand at me.

"Really?"

"You know I don't know what I heard all I know is that what ever it was it ripped that poor girl clean in half."

"You found the body?" Stiles question his face lighting up with pure joy.

"Yeah."  
"God that so awesome this is the best thing that happened in this town since, since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles said as a strawberry blond walked past him totally ignoring his existence. "Hey Lydia you look like your going to ignore me."

Alex and Scott couldn't help the giggle that escaped their lips.

"This is so your fault," Stiles accused pointing a finger at Scott "Dragging me down to your nerd depths I'm a nerd by association." The bell rang for class and they all went their own separate ways.

Alexis sat in history ignoring the teacher as he did a quick run over his class syllabus. Her mind wondered back to last night and the guy she had seen in the woods. She couldn't help but wonder who he was, where he had gone while she was on the phone with Scott, what had happened to the dead body, and above all why he seemed so concerned for her. Well maybe concerned wasn't the right word but there was no other way to describe it. She didn't know who he was but she so desperately wanted to and she spent the remainder of the hour trying to find an excuse to go back in the woods although there was probably no chance that she would find him again.

After class Alex met up with Scott and Stiles by their locker. Scott had a love struck look on his face it wasn't until she looked across the hall did she realize what was going on. A girl that Alex had never seen before was talking to Lydia Martin and Jackson.

"Who's the new girl and why is she already accepted into Lydia's click."

"Her names Allison Argent and it's because she's hot, beautiful people group together."

"Aw Stiles are you saying I'm not beautiful and here I thought that you had feelings for me." Alex teased him causing a bright red blush to creep across Stiles face. Scott however was still starring at Allison completely ignoring them which was both a relief and a worry in Alexis's eyes. Usually when he caught her flirting with a guy whether it was just teasing Stiles or not he would always intervene.

"Scott; guess what," Alexis said waving a hand in front of Scotts face.

"What did you say?" he asked being drawn out of his day dream.

"It's time for Lacrosse go show them what your made of." Alex said shoving Scott in the direction of the locker rooms.

Alex sat up on the bleacher her throat went dry as Scott took his position in front of the goal. It was obvious that Scott was totally distracted by the Allison who was obviously dragged to the practice by Lydia who was waving and blowing kisses at Jackson.

As the whistle was blown and the first ball was thrown at Scott who was crouched down hands covering his ears. She covered her face as the ball made impact with Scott's helmet the force causing him to fall on his ass. Several giggles erupted from the people around her.

Scott recovered and soon the next ball was thrown but unlike before Scott actually caught the ball. And the next one and the next even the ball that Jackson threw was caught. She had to pinch herself to ensure that this wasn't a dream that her brother was actually dominating the Lacrosse field. That was when she noticed a dark figure lingering on the other end of the field she could have sworn that it was the man from the forest standing up to get a better view past all the heads that kept blocking her view, but within a blink of an eye he vanished.

"What the hell was that Scott I know I trained you all summer but to be totally honest you didn't improve that much with me?" Alexis asked as Scott, Stiles and herself once again journeyed threw the woods. She couldn't help but feel a little excited about being back here again despite all that had happened.

"I don't know what it was but it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball but that's not the only weird thing I hear and smell thing that I shouldn't."

"Like what?" Stiles questioned finding what Scott was saying hard to believe.

"Like the mint gum in you pocket."

"I do not have mint gum in my pocket." Stiles protested shoving his hand into his jean pocket and pulling out a stick of mint gum. He starred at it for a moment in disbelief looking from it to Alexis who just looked away secretly smiling to herself as she continued to follow Scott.

"So all this started with the bite?"

"What if it's like an infection like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before it goes into shock."

"Wow Scott that actually sounded logical coming from you, but I think you will probably bleed to death first before you go into shock since you refuse to go see mom and get stitches.

"Well you know I actually think I heard of this it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles started giving Alex a wink.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's called Lycanthropy."

"What's that is it bad?" Scott asked as naive as ever.

"Oh yeah it's the worst but it only happens once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Oh yeah on the night of the full moon." Stiles said followed by a howl which mad Scott, push him off balance.

"This isn't funny Stiles something could seriously be wrong with me."

"Yeah you're a werewolf." Stiles made and growling noise that made Alex; roll her eyes.

"Okay so obviously I'm kidding but if you see me melting all the silver I can find it's because Fridays a full moon."

"Stiles seriously you're taking this werewolf thing a little too far and I would like for you to shut up." Alexis said giving him a sweet smile.

"Okay." He whispered starring at the ground like a child who was just scolded by their parent.

Scott stopped in his tracks scanning the area. "I think this is it."

"And you're going off of what exactly?" Alexis asked as she watched her brother frantically kicking up leaves.

"Well I fell down that hill that we went up than I tripped on this branch and fell around this area." he said making hand motions to the portion of dirt they were standing on.

"You know Scott there are probably several other location that look exactly like this one this is a forest after all so I say looking for your inhaler is a lost cause."

"God no I have to find that thing it cost like sixty bucks to replace it." Scott stated in a panicked tone.

"Scott I have a question." Alexis asked growing more suspicious of her brother's behavior.

"What is it?"

"This inhaler you're freaking out looking for it wouldn't happen to be my old one I use on occasion."

There was a long pause before Scott answered. "Yeah it is; mine ran out so I borrowed yours, know if I don't find it I'll have to pay $120 for two know will you please help me look for it?"

"Scott I'm so going to kill you." She yelled getting on all fours swiping feverishly at the leaves in a futile attempt to find the lost inhaler.

"You won't find it here." A deep voice said offering Alex a hand. Looking up she felt a hot blush cross her face as she starred into the gray eyes of the man she had met the night before. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet she continued to stare into his eyes speechless the only thing that ran through her mind was how incredibly hot he was. Only the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her broke her of her trace long enough to realize they were still holding his hand.

She unwillingly let go of his hand as Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, blocking her from the man's view.

"What are you doing here this is private property." The man said focusing his heated glare on the boys rather than Alexis.

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles stated nudging Scott in the arm to get him to say something.

"Yeah we were just looking for something, but forget it…" Scott trailed off when the man threw something at him catching in his hand he was shocked to find it was his inhaler or rather Alexis's.

Alex peeked around Scotts shoulder just in time to catch a charming smirk cross the man's face as he turned and retreated back into the forest. Alexis's heart rate accelerated she would have feared it would have beat right out of her chest if her ribcage wasn't there to contain it.

"Who was that masked man?" Alexis asked dazed by the encounter she just had.

"Alex he wasn't wearing a mask." Scott stated as dimwitted as ever.

"I know but he would look good in one."

"Oh my god that was Derek Hale." Stiles stated recovering from his, own daze.

"And that's significant how?"

"His family they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles informed not really getting the dramatic response he was hoping for.

"Tragic; wonder what's he doing back?"

"I don't know but as long as Derek stays around for a long time I don't really care." Alexis stated trying out his name on her tongue as she starred longingly in the direction he had disappeared in.

"Okay enough ogling for today time to get home before I'm late for my job." Scott said pulling Alexis out of her wonderful day dream. A sigh of satisfaction left her lips she had gotten her wish to see Derek again although it had been only for a few but it was a moment she wouldn't mind living in for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My secrete is out

Alexis was browsing through the aisle of the Food Mart picking up a few items off of her moms grocery list the main reason for her little outing in the middle of the night was because Scott finished her cereal without telling her again. It was around nine when Scott called in a panic.

"Hello..." she answered only to be imminently cut off by Scott's frantic voice.

"Alexis it's gone!"

"What is? Did you lose the stupid inhaler again?" She asked on the verge of being really pissed.

"No the bite it's gone. I was going to change the bandages but when I removed them there is nothing not even a scar."

"Are you high on morphine or something?" She asked not believing the words coming out of Scott's mouth.  
"NO I'm serious you have to believe me I'll send you a picture of it right know."

"Okay no don't do that, I believe you." There was a short pause before she continued. "So what are you saying do you think Stiles werewolf theory is correct know."

"It wasn't a theory as much as it was an attempt to freak me out."  
"Hey you have to give him points for creativity although half of the things that leave his mouth are unintelligent."

"That's true but not the point I have no idea what's going on with me and I'm freaking out about it. Just a couple of minutes ago I went to go feed the cats and they all started hissing at me for no reason."

"Okay; finish up at your job and meet me at home well freak out together then okay?"

"Okay I'll see you in an hour."

"Oh hay did you want anything while I'm at the store?"

"Yeah can you drab me a bag of flaming hot cheetos. Scott asked before hanging up.

"Thanks Alex your, such a wonderful little sister and considering me while you're out shopping." She sighed closing her phone and shoving it into her coat pocket.

She headed back down the chip aisle spotting the last bag of flaming hot cheetos on the very top shelf pushed all the way in the very back. She cursed her shortness as she struggled to reach the bag. She was about to give up when a buff leather sleeved arm effortlessly plucked the bag of chips from the shelf and handing it to her. Looking up she met the smoky gray eyes of Derek Hale.

"Thanks…" was the only thing she managed to get out of her mouth before turning away and walking towards the register Derek following close behind causing her heart beat to go erratic. "So what are you doing here?"

"I needed to fill up my tank."

"Which tank you're stomach or you're car," She asked smirking to herself as she dumped the pile of food on the counter.

"My car; the stupid pump wouldn't give me a recite."

"Tragic; so do you save every short person who can't reach items on the top shelf."

"No just you."

The comment brought a blush to her face and risked she glanced up at the security mirror only to find him starring at her an unreadable expression on his face.

"That will be $20 exact." The cashier said pulling her attention away from the mirror. She dug in her jean pockets looking for the twenty she had stuck in there earlier. But once again the arm reached out and slapped a twenty on the counter. Before she could object the cashier greedily snatched up the twenty and placed it into the cash register and pushed the bags towards Alex giving her a sly wink as she grabbed the three over weight bags.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Alex told Derek as she turned to push the door open with her back.

"I don't mind besides the guy looked like he was getting impatient."

"Patients is what he gets paid for."

They stood in the parking lot starring at each other for a long moment it was like before when they were in the woods nothing and no one else existed except them.

"Well I have to go Scotts expecting me home in an hour, it was nice to see you again Derek." She announced regrettably it took all her nerve to turn away from him.

"Alexis would you like a ride?" He offered motioning to a black camaro that was actually parked in front of a gas pump.

"No its okay I'll be fine." She protested recovering from a momentary shock that he actually new her name let alone said it.

"Come on what kind of a guy would I be if I let a girl walk home alone in the dark."

"You save a girl's life, help her get a bag of chips off a shelf, pay for a bunch of groceries that aren't even yours, and know you offer her a ride keep it up, and you might give a girl the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression away if there is one thing I know is sometimes the wrong impression could actually be the right one."

"What makes you think it will be that easy?" She challenged finding amusement in the situation.

"I don't." He smirked as he opened the passenger door crossed his arms and leaned against the car waiting for her to give in. A part of her screamed to get her ass in that car and hope to god that she didn't have anything between her teeth but she really didn't want to seem desperate so she decided to play it cool or at least she hoped.

"Well I suppose it is a long walk and these bags are a little too heavy to carry five blocks." She walked over throwing the bags onto the cab floor and climbed in. Derek closed the door and was climbing into the driver's seat and started the car before Alexis even had her seat belt buckled.

They were silent until Derek broke the silence.

"So whose Scott is he your boyfriend or is it that other guy you were in the woods with earlier." Alex starred at him dumbfounded for a minute.

"Scott is my older brother and that other guy name is Stiles and he's just a friend."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why every single time you talk his name comes up." He remarked a bit of annoyance laced his voice.

"Truth; be told Scott and I are twins, and I'm the older sibling, but just by a minute or two the times were mixed up on our birth certificates so I became the younger sibling. I never really bugged me Scott liked being an older brother so I let it be."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes; he's always getting in trouble, I wonder if he even has a functional brain in that head of his but what can I say he's still my brother, and I do love him." She said looking over at him to find him starring intensely at her hanging on every word she said. "Why are you starring at me?"

"Because were here." He said pointing up at her house.

"Oh you should have shut me otherwise I would have kept talking."

"I don't mind." He smirked as she gathered up her bags.

"Thank you Derek." She said giving him a smile before getting out of the car. Once on her porch she looked back at the black camaro as it pulled away from the curb a thought occurred to her. How did he know were she lived?

Shortly after Derek dropped her off it started to pour. She tried to reach Scott several times but he didn't answer his cell phone. It was about 11 when Scott finally came waltzing through the front door.

"You're an hour late." Alexis said propping her feet up on the table as Scott floated into the room.

"Oh hey Alexis I just stayed at work until the rain stopped." He said not even trying to conceal the grin on his face.

"You didn't answer your phone."

"Bad reception," Scott said trying to make a break for the stairs.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else happened?"

"Nothing else happened?"

"Right your lying there is an and your just not telling me what it is."

"Okay," He sighed giving into his sister's persistence. "Allison came by she hit a dog and I had to put a splint on its leg."

"So you're excited because you put a splint on a dog's leg."

"What no." He covered his mouth as an evil smile crossed Alexis face.

"So there is more spill it."

"What makes you think there's more to the story?"

"Because of your reaction just know tell me or I'll tell mom that you backed the car into a poll."

"It didn't leave a mark."

"So it's still relevant."

"Okay I asked her out to the Jackson party Friday."

"Oh look at you getting cozy with the new girl lucky for you mom's carpooling with a friend Friday maybe if you beg her she'll let you use her car so you don't look like a complete idiot pulling up to pick up your date of the back of your bike."

"Do you think mom would actually let me?"

"Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll consider it."

"Sweet." He said running up the stairs leaving Alex in the kitchen.

"So Alexis how was your night? Did Derek Hale pick you up at the food mart and drive you home? Oh yes that actually did happen Scott thanks for asking not that you would have noticed weather or I was here when you got home and not abducted to some far away place. So much for being worried about the bite." She sighed before heading up stirs herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Party

Friday just another day of the week, but to Scott it was like a national holiday he paraded around with a smile plastered on his face. He didn't even seem to fret about the lacrosse tryouts which, wasn't quite a major shock to Alexis considering how confident he was about making first line, but even Scott got performance anxiety when put under pressure.

Scott was out on the field huddled with the rest of the team he waved at Allison a geeky love sick boy smile plastered on his face. Alex was shocked when Allison came over to her.

"Hey your Scotts sister right," she asked a little unsure of herself.

"Alexis McCall." Alexis said offering her hand.

"Allison Argent." Allison said taking her hand for a brief moment. "Uh would you mind if I sit here?"

"No go ahead." Alexis said scooting over a little to make room.

Allison settled down on the bleacher next to her and stayed quiet for a long time.

"I heard Scott asked you to Jackson's party this evening." Alexis said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it was really sweet of him

"Hay; are you planning to come to the party?" Allison asked curiously.

"No I wasn't planning to; Jackson's parties aren't really my thing."

"Why?"

"Scott and Jackson aren't really the best of friends well not anymore they used to be but when sixth grade hit they sort of had a bad falling out and know their always at each others throats. Well Jackson is anyways Scott tries to be cool about it but last time Jackson was drunk it wasn't pretty."

"I see."

"Hay if I invited you to come with Scott and I would you?"

"Sure I guess I don't really want intrude though."  
"No I would actually really like it if you came I don't know very many people and it'd be nice to get to know you."

"Fine I'll crash Scott date or at least hitch a ride."

"Yay." She said clapping her hands together. Their attentions focused back on the field were Scott was doing all kinds of weirdness on the field.

"Has your brother always been this good at lacrosse?"

"No it just recently he's become a professional."

Scott jumped over three players that were running towards him throwing the ball he made the goal causing the crowd to erupt in cheering.

"McCall get over here!" The coach called to Scott motioning him over to where he stood. "What in gods name was that this is a; lacrosse field what are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"  
"No coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah you made the shot, and guess what? Your starter buddy; you made first like.

There was more clapping and cheering form the crowd. Scott looked over at Alexis who had been clapping as well, his mouth was hanging open in disbelief and she could help but think it would be a perfect time for a fly to fly right in.

After practice Alexis had said her goodbyes to Allison. Through that short amount of time she had gotten to know her she wasn't ashamed to admit she kind of actually liked Allison and wouldn't mind if Scott did go out with her that was if he managed to charm her which probably wouldn't be to hard know that she thought about it Allison seemed to really be captivated by Scotts lacrosse moves.

Stiles had ran home in a hurry to do some kind of investigation about Scott that got him so worked up the only words that came out of his mouth when Alexis asked were he was going was "Home, computer, Scott, and wolves."

Scott bicycled; home after he changed in the locker room and soon left for his part time job leaving Alexis alone with her thoughts.

She wondered about Scott and what was really wrong with him other than he was falling in love with Allison. He was faster than ever stronger and didn't seem to need his inhaler anymore. And than there was Derek and she didn't know what to think of him other than the fact he was hot. He was always there whenever he needed help and she felt that he was some how tied to what was going on with Scott the only problem was how could she ask him a question when her brain went blank every time she was with him.

"It's a curse!" she shouted jumping up from her computer chair and collapsed face first onto her bed. Her phone began to vibrate of the night stand groaning she reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Alexis is Scott home yet?"  
"No why?"  
"Good he just left from my house and you'll never believe what happened."

"Oh did he sprout hair, fangs and claws and kill a deer in the forest."

"No well the claw part was right I told him it wasn't a good idea to go to the party because it was a full moon tonight and he totally freaked out. Slammed me up against the wall and totally destroyed my chair."

"Well of course he freaked out he finally got the balls to ask a girl out on a date and his friend is totally not supporting him in his decisions. Besides you're freaking him out enough with your werewolf pep talks you give every time you see him."

"But it's not just a pep talk I'm serious Alex. God why isn't anyone listening to me? Just please go to the party Alexis I swear to god I'm not making any of this up. Scott is cursed Alex and he's not listening to me he could end up hurting Allison.

"Calm down Chicken Little, don't worry I was invited to the party by Allison herself so ill keep an eye on him all night long."

"Should I come too?"

"No if you show up than Scott might actually kill you."

"Right good point he said hanging up."

A few minutes later Scott showed up and mom came home from the store.

"Mom; What are you doing in here?" Scott asked dumbfounded by his mom's appearance in his room.

"Is this a party or a date?" She asked

"Maybe both," he said grinning devilishly.

"And her name is?"

"Allison."

"Allison nice," Mom said handing Scott the keys to the sad excuse of a car.

"Are you serious?"

Mom just smiled. "We don't need to have a talk do we?"

"Mom I'm not having the safe sex talk with you."

"Oh my god not I meant about keeping the tank full besides I know you won't do anything with your sister with you."

"What?"

"Allison invited me along." Alexis said walking into the room. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your great mood."

"No it's fine." He said obviously disappointed but not willing to let it show.

An hour later they were pulling up in the front of Allison's house Scott in the drivers seat and Alex in the back. He honked the horn once and almost instantly Allison appeared in the door way closing it she made her way to the car.

"Hey Scott I don't mean to pry since this is your date and all, but a gentlemen would get his ass out of the car right now and open the door for your girl."

"Okay." He said jumping out of the car and running to the passenger door opening it at Allison approach.

"Thanks she said getting in she tuned to look at Alexis."

"I'm glad you came it would be nice to get to know Scotts younger sister."

"Later when Scott's not around well sit down and watch some embarrassing home videos about us when we were kids." She caught Scotts glare in the rearview mirror and gave him a sweet innocent smile. As he pulled out of her drive heading towards Jackson's house.

When they pulled up in front Alexis and Allison got out as Scott went to go find a parking spot.

"I'm so glad you came with us Alex its not that I'm nervous about being alone with Scott its just I don't really know him that well or what type of guy he is."

"I understand." Alexis lied she did under stand a bit of what she was saying being with a stranger was always a little unnerving until you got to know them better, but if Allison felt a fraction of what Alexis felt when she was with Derek than it wouldn't really matter. But what was she saying she didn't know the guy.

Scott finally decided to join them and they all walked in together music blared throughout the house people were dancing bodies plastered up against each other moving seductively to the music.

"Well you two go get lost somewhere I'll be fine by myself just do me a favor and come find me before you leave because I truly don't want to spend the night as Jacksons house. And don't accept a water bottle that's been opened." She said before walking off into the crowd.

"Okay mom!" She heard Scott yell after her as mad her way towards the back yard. People were dancing around the pool others were swimming in it. Red plastic cups once filled with beer littered the ground empty and abandoned. She wondered aimlessly around scanning the people's faces and was about to head back inside to find Scott when she spotted him dancing with Allison on the other end of the pool.

She watched from afar as they danced and felt a little acquired watching her brother make a move on a girl. A drunken girl pulling along her boyfriend bumped into her sending her stumbling into a broad figure that steadied her by wrapping their arms around her waist.

"We have to stop meeting like this." A familiar deep voice she looked up to meet the smoky gray eyes and perfectly cleft chin of Derek Hale.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Alexis asked shocked when he pulled her closer to his chest to avoid a staggering drunk that walked by she felt his warm breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

"Do I have to have a reason to be here?" He asked as he started to sway her to the music her hands instinctively traveled to his shoulders while his remained firm locked around her waist.

"Well I highly doubt sneaking into a high school jock party is the way you spend most of your Friday evening.

"Your right its not," He smirked avoiding yet another drunk.

"Then why are you here?" A part of her mind screamed for him to tell her she was the reason he was there, but such a thing only happened in soap operas, and sadly was proven right by his next comment.

"I'm here because of Scott." He admitted glancing in Scott's direction.

"Please don't tell me you're gay." He looked at her for a moment amusement playing on his lips.

"Far from it." He said his face getting dangerously close to hers after a moment or two he didn't pull away and she soon realized he was waiting for her to give him a sign to continue. Her hand traveled from his shoulder to the back of his neck pulling him closer so that the tips of their noses toughed. Being so close to him nothing else seemed to exist except the two of them.

Derek was shifting to close the gap between their lips when without warning his head snapped up abruptly and she began to wonder if she did something wrong until she turned to look at what Derek was starring at just in time to see Scott run into the house Allison followed suite. Instinctively she pulled out of Derek's grip and tried to chase after them but was pushed back by the crowd. Derek grabbed her hand and plowed his way through the drunken teen effortlessly like cutting butter. They reached the front just in time to see Scott pull away leaving a very confused Allison standing alone in the driveway.

"Allison what happened to Scott?" Alexis asked halfhearted letting go of Derek's hand and running over to Allison.

"I don't know one minute we were dancing and the next he just took off without saying a word."

"Uh okay I'll call Stiles and tell him to come pick us up, and than I'll give Scott a piece of my mind." She said pulling out her cell phone to call Stiles.

"I could drive you." Derek offered Alexis's thumb froze over the talk button.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up at him.

"Why not I have time." He said pulling his car keys out of his jacket pocket as he began to walk towards a black camaro across the street. Alex pulled Allison crawling into the back seat as Derek sat up front.

"Alex does your brother always run off without saying anything or did I do something to make him bail?" Allison asked uncertain of herself.

"No it wasn't you Allison, Scott has been acting strange lately."

"So you really don't think I did something." Allison asked still unsure that she was the one at fault for Scott's odd behavior.

"I'm positive Scotts just having some issues, and I am sure that the next time you see him he'll give you a reasonable explanation as to why he ran off." She finished her sentence right as Derek pulled up in front of Allison's house. Alex began to wonder if Derek speeds everywhere he goes or if she just gets too distracted to notice how much times passes when she's in his presence.

She got out of the car with Allison in preparation to get into the front seat.

"Thanks for coming tonight Alex and thank Derek for the ride." Allison said heading towards her house. Alex climbed into the front seat next to Derek who watched her as she buckled her seat belt.

"Tell me do you know what's wrong with Scott?" Alex asked as they pulled away from Allison's house.

"Yes." He answered without a moment's hesitation.

"What's happening to him?" she asked staring blankly ahead.  
Derek didn't answer her for a long moment and Alex almost thought that he wasn't going to. "Scott's a werewolf like me."

"You got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." She looked at him in disbelief only see a he was actually serious.

"Oh my god you really are serious."

"Yes I am and Scott is in a lot of trouble."

"Trouble; what do you mean?"  
"Scott doesn't know how to control his wolf half yet making him a threat to not only himself but others as well."

"Are you saying Scott could kill someone?"

"That is if he doesn't get killed first."  
"Okay what do you mean by that?"

"There are those out there who hunt down and kill my kind their known as hunters."

She sat in silence for a moment processing the information he was relaying to her. When a question popped up in her mind that she almost was afraid to ask but she decided to anyways. "Are you the one who bit Scott?"

"I was with you when it happened; remember?" He said smirking to himself.

"So tonight will be Scott's first transformation and that's why you were at the party to help him through it, and make sure he doesn't get killed."  
"More or less," He sighed starring blankly ahead.

"More or less what's that suppose to mean?"

"I also came to see you." The comment sent a wave of heat through her as she remembers the event that happened on the dance floor. She turned away blushing she didn't have the chance before to regret not being bolder and kissing him while she had the chance but at that moment it was on the list of the biggest regrets she ever had. He pulled in front of her house a sinking feeling came in the pit of her stomach as she realized that her time with him was up.

"I guess I'll see you the next time I see you." She said pausing a moment to think about what she just said and whether or not it made any since.

"Alexis." He said making her pause half way out of the car. "I promise I'll keep Scott alive." Derek finished

"Please do; thanks again Derek." She smiled getting out and closing the car door behind her. He didn't wait for her to reach the porch before he pulled away but she could understand why Scott needed help and whether he liked it or not Derek was the only one who could help.

Alex had avoided Scott the entire day she didn't want get into what happened last night or let him know she knew what was going on because Derek told her especially considering how much of a problem he seemed to have with Derek. She thought she was going to get away with it too until Scott cornered her in the hall way. He didn't say anything for a long time so she decided to break the silence first.

"You know I was sort of worried that I was intruding on your date and would totally destroy it but you ended up destroying it yourself."

"Ah I know Allison's probably totally pissed with me."

"Just a little but I think a damn good explanation and a pretty big apology just might get you off the hook."

"So what happened to you after I left?"  
"What happened to you after you left?" she countered

He gave her a look that told her to please stop avoiding the question.

"I called Stiles and told him to come, pick Allison and me up from the party."

"You're lying." He practically yelled attracting unwanted attention from a few bystanders.

"Derek was at the party he offered us a ride home and I figured it would be better than calling Stiles. He told me what was happening with you Scott about you being a werewolf and the hunters." Scott looked away from her cursing under his breath. "You know I think he will be willing to help you get trough this if you just give him a chance."

"No, no just do me a favor Alex and stay away from him he may not seem it to you but he really is dangerous, and your not safe around him." He said leaving. She watched as Scott ran out of the school to catch Allison before she left leaving his concern for her behind.

"I guess only one McCall sibling has the right to be happy." She whispered to herself standing at the window for a long moment watching until Allison hugged Scott obviously accepting his apology than she left to go find Stiles.

I tried to catch all errors but I'm only human and a terrible one at that so please forgive me this hasn't been the best week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Date

Alexis sat up in the bleachers watching the lacrosse practice feeling drained from a long day of disappointments. Scott had rejected the idea of even considering Derek's help even after he had just saved his life and even went above that and told Alexis she couldn't see him. Who was he to tell her what to do when he had just found out that Allison's family was equally if not more dangerous than Derek would ever be.

Alex smirked at the memory of Scott is walking around as if he had just witnessed the death of his favorite puppy she restrained herself from laughing when Scott told them about Allison's father. Karmas a bitch, Alex thought snickering.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the coach screaming at Scott who had apparently tried to tackle Jackson but ended up on his ass instead. Which worried Alexis a bit considering how Scott has been dominating the field lately; it came as a bit of a shock.

She especially started to worry when she noticed how Scott was hunched over breathing heavy. She sent a worried glance in Stiles direction only to have one sent back. Scott lined back up with the rest of the lacrosse team prepared to reattempt tackling Jackson. Even from this distance Alex could detect the flicker of yellow in Scott's eyes. She leaped up from her seat on the bleachers grabbing her pack and heading towards the Coach in hopes to distract him long enough to help Stiles get Scott to the locker rooms but it was too late by the time she made it to the last bleacher Scott was already charging towards Jackson sending him flying back towards Danny landing on his left arm he let out a scream of pain.

Everyone on the lacrosse team except for Stile and Scott gathered around him to ensure that he was okay. Scott took off towards the locker room Stiles hot on his trail. Alexis was about to follow when she noticed a figure standing at the edge of the forest just beyond the lacrosse field. For a moment she thought it was Derek at first and was about to head over to him instead until she noticed his eyes glow a bloody red color. The sight of which made the hair on the back on her neck stand on ends and she quickly made her way towards the locker room desperate to get away from the strangers piercing gaze.

By the time Alex reached the locker room she could hear Stiles plead for Scott to get his shit under control without thinking she ran into the room to find a frazzled Stiles charging right for the open door. Scott jumped down from the rafters kicking Stiles in the back sending him sliding across the floor. Alex heartlessly stepped out of the way as she skidded past her and out into the hallway. She watched him for a long minute making sure he wasn't badly hurt before turning her attention back to Scott.

Scott stood in the middle of the locker room hunched as if ready to attack at any moment but he didn't make a move just regarded her with a blank stare a cross of curiosity and confusion clouded his yellow eye.

"Get out of the way." Stiles commanded her wielding in his hands a fire extinguisher. He pointed it at Scott pulling the handle without a second thought a blast of white smoke erupted on Scott's face. Stiles continued to hold the handle of the fire extinguisher until Scott retreated back behind the first row of lockers.  
"Scott buddy are you back to normal yet." Stiles shouted.

"What happened?" Scott asked between choking coughs.

"You just tried to kill me." Stiles stated letting out an exasperated sigh as he lowered his weapon to the ground no longer able to keep it up.

That evening Alexis sat at her desk reading a werewolf lore book Stiles had given her during class so she could become educated on the subject she was just starting to get interested in it when a loud thud against the wall separating Scott, and her bedroom nearly gave her a heart attack. Without giving it a second thought she jumped up, and ran to his room.

"Scott? Are you okay?" Alexis asked pausing in the open doorway to find Scott pressed up against the wall but no one else was there. "Uh what happened?" She asked not sure what to think about the scene before her.

"Derek that's what happened," Venom dripped from Scott's voice as he said Derek's name "He saw me shift on the lacrosse field and now he doesn't want me to play the game on Saturday otherwise he's going to kill me."  
"Oh," she sighed "Well you have to admit he does have a point Scott it's safer for you to lay low for a little while until you learn to control the shift you did try and kill Stiles, but luckily he managed to turn you back before hand."

"I can't I'm on first line and if I don't play in that game Saturday I'll get kicked off the team. Just whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yours of course I'm just saying that Derek makes a valid point, but in the end the only person who can make the decision to play in that game is you." She replied before disappearing back to her room not really in the mood to argue any further especially about Derek. As she closed the door she let out a muffled scream as a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh." Derek voice hissed in her ear sending a wave of relief though Alex as he released her face.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered not wanting Scott to hear them although after he received his super werewolf hearing she had a very long conversation with him about not to listen in on her for any reason.

"I saw Scott shift on the field during practice today while I was chasing the Alpha."

"I know I saw the other wolf there too, and that you came here to tell Scot not to play on Saturday I know that part what I meant was why you're in my room? I picture you as the type of guy who makes his point and leaves."

"Usually I am, but I know that Scott won't listen to what I say but I also know he'll listen to you."

"If you think for a moment that Scott will listen to me about not playing Saturday than your crazy. He's wanted to play on the first line since the eighth grade and he will let nothing and no one interfere with his plans to do so…"

She was cut off when she realizes he was starring at her with hungry eyes again it was like before when they were on the dance floor except there was no music or people around this time no Scott to distract them.

Derek took a step forward and Alex instinctively took one back finding herself pinned against her door with no where to escape to not that she wanted to.

He reached out his calloused hands cupping her face in a firm but gentle hold as he took another step closer completely closing the distance between them yet still hesitating to close the distance between their lips which were mere inches away from each other. They stayed like that for a long moment until Alex could no longer take it anymore she reached out putting her hands on his shoulders pulling him down until their lips touched. That seemed to be what he was waiting for the moment their lips made contact he had complete and utter control over it.

Nibbling at her bottom lip she gasped out in shock and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside exploring every curve and indention her wet cavern had to offer. One of his hands traveled to the back of her neck tangling his fingers in her long hair deepening the kiss in an unexplainable way.

It was nothing like the kiss she received from Harry Collins in the seventh grade that had turned out to be a fifty dollar bet his buddies arranged. That kiss had been sloppy and over within a minute.

No; this kiss was definitely different it screamed hello sexy I'm totally attracted to you in a physical, sexual way. But of course the unromantic part of her brain kept screaming how strange it was for such an attraction to exist when they hardly knew each other but she ignored it getting lost in the feel of Derek's lips against her own.

What was that for she asked light headed when he finally pulled away pressing his forehead against hers his warm breath ghosting across her face.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked between pants as he pulled completely away making Alex feel a bit empty.

"You ask me after you kiss me." She started trying to sound a little upset but actually enjoying the kiss more than she probably should have.

"Well I figured we could count the party as our first date gone wrong."

Alex stared at him dumbly for a moment unsure how to take the news. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really…"

"Hot?" He offered one corner of turned up into that charming smirk he reveled twice before when they met the second time in the woods and offered her a ride home.

"No manipulative although hot works I guess. She teased hoping to gain access to more of those emotions he seemed to keep hidden around most people.

"You guess? He repeated raising an eyebrow

"Hey I never said I was easy now did I?"

"Saturday morning I'll pick you up at ten." He said retreating to her window.

"I never accepted your invitation." She shot back.

He paused one leg out of the window. "Yet you and I both know it would be a lie if you said no." He said giving her a smug look before disappearing out the window.

"Idiot," She whispered knowing he could still hear her. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

(Derek POV)

Friday came and anxious felling had bedded itself in Derek's gut he would have blamed it on the full moon but he knew it was more than that he wanted to see Alex to get to know better to know what goes on in her mind what she thought of him.

As he sat up in his bedroom in the burnt down shell he called a house pondering all these questions he couldn't help but notice a certain presence drawing nearer until it stopped in front of his house.

"Derek! Derek!" Scott shouted jumping off his bike and throwing his helmet on the leaf ridden ground.

Derek slipped down onto the cement porch as Scott was distracted looking off somewhere in the forest.

"Stay away from her!" Scott shouted when he sensed Derek's presence. "She doesn't know anything!"

For a second Derek had thought Scott was talking about Alex until he finished his sentence. "Yeah, What if she does? Do you think your little buddy Stiles; can just Google werewolves and you have all the answers. Is that it? You don't get it yet Scott but I'm actually looking out for you. Your sister gets it Scott why can't you.

"Leave my sister out of this!" Scott growled making Derek only want to push him further.

Think about what could happen Scott you out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. He paused for a minute hoping it would help it all sink in his thick head. He bent over to pick up Scotts lacrosse stick. Your mom all your friends and when they see you…" He tore the net. "Everything falls apart." He finished throwing the lacrosse stick to Scott before disappearing.

(Alexis POV)

Saturday came in a blink of an eye. Scott had quite the even filled couple of days Allison had arranged a double date with Lydia and Jackson. Lydia tore into Scott during Algebra about injuring her boyfriend during practice than Lydia pissed Scott off by introducing Allison to all the members of the lacrosse team and finally a high school curfew was installed for all those under the age of 18 which made Alex a bit happy Derek had scheduled their date for earlier in the day that was if he ever showed up.

Alexis probably should have been mad that Derek was an hour late picking her up the thought of him standing her up crossed her mind more than once in the past hour but a part of her didn't want to believe it there had to be something wrong. Then a thought hit her last night Scott hand ran off with Stiles and hadn't been back since.

"Damn him!" She cursed standing from her seat on the porch and in a split second decision Alex was on Scott's bike peddling in the direction of the bunt down Hale house.

As Alexis approached Derek's house a knot formed in the pit of her stomach at the sight of red and blue flashing lights and Derek in the back seat of the Sheriff's patrol car.

"What the hell did you do?" Alex yelled as she approached Scott who was standing in the drive next to Stiles car.

"The other day when I was here I smelled blood so last night Stiles and I went to investigate and we found the other half of the body."

"So you had him arrested you don't even know if he is the one who really killed her all your thinking about his how he told you, you couldn't play the game on Saturday."

"And this is why I did ask you to tag along. You always take his side."  
"Yes I take his side because what comes out of his mouth actually makes sense. Scott there, are people out there who are trying to kill you and Derek wants to prevent that no matter what his motives are or how they're executed at least they're better than you being dead." She finished breathlessly stomping off towards the patrol car that held Derek captive. Opening the passenger side door she dragged Stiles out by his collar throwing him to the ground she took his place in the passenger seat. Derek immediately leaned forward his face inches away from the metal gate that separated them.

"You didn't kill her I know you didn't." She immediately blurted out without thinking about what she was saying.

"Well that makes you the only person to believe me." He said smirking.

"That other werewolf the one who sank his teeth into Scott what does he wants?"

"I don't know who he is or what he's after what matters the most right now is that you prevent Scott from playing in that game if he shifts on the field it's all over I won't be able to keep him safe from the hunters."

"I'll try Derek but it's like beating your head against a brick wall nothing really happened and all you end up doing is give yourself a bad headache. Except in your case you might actually break through it. Derek smirks at her words and she couldn't resist flexing her fingers running the tips of them across the stubbles on his chin.

"Remind me later Alexis when I get out of here I still owe you a date."

"You're worried about that when you're the one hand cuffed in the back of a patrol car." She smiled a sad smile. "I'll see you soon?" She whispered desperately wanting to kiss him but knowing that at the moment it was impossible.

"Alexis." He called after her making her pause halfway out the door. "If anything does happen do everything you can to keep him from hurting anyone."

"You can count on me." She finished the conversation getting out of the car quietly closing the door behind her as to not attract attention to herself.

Scott was staring at her a mask or anger distorted his features. There was no doubt in her mind that he had used his used his skanky werewolf ability to overhear their conversation, but frankly she didn't care he had destroyed what would have probably been a wonderful evening.

(Derek' POV)

Derek watched Alexis leave the patrol car he knew he disappointed her although she would never admit it he could smell it radiate off of her the anger, the frustration, the disappointment and the despite need for contact that he obviously couldn't give her being handcuffed in the back of a patrol car.

It killed him inside to see her walk away alone to join her brother who was regarding him with an angry glare that he was all too happy to return. Alex looked back at him one last time giving him a small wave as she climbed into the front seat of Stiles beat up baby blue jeep. Scott had loaded his bike into the back obviously not wanting to leave it behind.

Derek relaxed back into the seat staring at the head rest in front of him but not really seeing it. He let out a heavy sigh trying to process the new wave of emotion Alex had brought. She had given him more feelings to think about in the past week than Kate Argent had in the seven years he known her. He knew this wasn't his typical behavior to exhibit any sort of emotion to anyone but she was different his wolf howled for her calling her mate.

He recalled when he was younger how his mother often spoke of the bond between mates the desperate longing to be near them every second of every day the overwhelming burst of emotion you would feel being around them the feelings that you never thought you could ever feel before. He also recalled her saying once that sometimes the mating bond would become so strong that you'd be able to feel each others emotions sense when your mates in danger or in desperate need of comfort.

He thought he had, had sat with Kate but obviously he was wrong what he had felt for her back then was nothing more than raging hormones and lust. After what she'd done to him he had completely lost faith in the whole mating thing believing it only existed for some werewolves him not being included in that group yet once again the universe had proven him wrong.

Truthfully these emotions she gave him scared him, more so than facing off against a dozen hunters wields guns filled with wolfs bane bullets yet he knew this was something he wasn't going to be able to fight even if he wanted to.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when the driver's door open and Sheriff Stilinski eased his way into the his seat adjusting himself until he was comfortable.

"Mind telling me why Alexis McCall was talking to you?" He asked looking at Derek in the rearview mirror. Derek didn't respond just starred at him with his signature glare. "I was just wondering because I've never seen Alex yell at her brother before." He said when he realized Derek wasn't going to answer. He started the car and pulled away from the burnt down Hale house.

(Alexis POV)

"What the hell was that all about Alexis?" Scott asked when they pulled away from the Hale house all three of them crammed together in the front seat of Stiles Jeep.

"It's exactly as you heard Derek and I were going to go out on a date until you got him arrested."

"What are you serious?" Stiles questioned a tad hurt that he was just now finding out this information.

"What the hell's wrong with you Alex he bit me!" Scott shouted beginning to look a bit pale.

"NO he didn't you hear the conversation yourself there's another werewolf out there Scott he's the one who bit you not Derek."

Stiles opened his mouth to make a comment, but were cut off by Scott.

"How do you know that how do you know he's not lying?"

"Because I ran into him the night you were bitten he was with me when I heard you scream he didn't do it Scott and he didn't kill that girl either. You're trying to victimize and innocent person because you need someone to blame for what happened to you, after this little stunt blows over I'll be surprised if he even offers to help you ever again." She breathed it all out at once so Scott wouldn't be able to cut her off.

"Good I don't want his help."

"You're being an idiot Scott if you would get off your high horse and accept the fact you need his help then maybe you could get back to a somewhat normal life."

"Nothing about me is ever going to be normal again Alex I'm a fucking werewolf!" He shouted slamming his fist into the passenger door.

"Uh hey can we like not beat up Stiles' car…"

"Pull over Stiles!" Alex shouted when Scott began to pant heavily holding his stomach like he was about to vomit.

"Why what's happening?"

"I don't know just pull over."

Scott leaned down opening Stiles back pack that way lying on the floorboard. "You kept it!"

"Well what was I suppose to do with it?"  
"Do with what, what are you two talking about?" Alexis shouted in confusion as Scott closed the back pack hiding what seemed to be a plant back inside, and Stiles seemed to accelerate rather than slow down.

"Stop the car!" Scott shouted looking over at Stiles with glowing yellow eyes. Stiles immediately slammed on the breaks giving everyone whiplash as they jerked forward with the momentum of the car.

Stiles climbed out grabbing the backpack as he went and healed it as far as he could into the forest.

"Scott!" Alexis shouted as Scott jumped out of the vehicle and bolted into the woods she tried to follow him but by the time she was out of the car he was already out of sight.

"What was that and why did he freak out over it?" Alexis asked once they were back on the road again driving towards civilization.

"That was Wolfsbane its toxic towards werewolves I noticed it when we dug up the other half of the body at first the half was a wolf but once I removed the, Wolfsbane from her grave it turned into the girl."

"Wait a wolf as in an actual wolf?" She asked trying to clarify what he was saying.

"Yeah that's what I was asking Derek about before you threw me out of the car because you know as well as I do that both Scott and Derek can't do that." Stiles said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll see." He said.

"Stiles you know you can't call dispatch when I'm on the line of duty." The woman's voice on the other end of the phone said sounding quite annoyed.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"Odd how?"

"Uh an odd person or a dog like individual roaming the streets." Alex rolled her eyes hardly believing that Stiles was actually embarrassing himself by saying such stupid things to an individual who had no idea about the situation they were in at the moment.

"Ok I'm hanging up on you know." The dispatcher said followed by a happy click.

"Shit Alex we lost Scott." Stiles panicked as he hung up with the police dispatcher.

"Shut up Stiles its not like we can really do much of anything for him right now we're just two human and the only person who can possibly help us you helped put in jail. At this point I don't really care if he gets his ass shot by hunters."

"Okay can you stop playing that card already just because you like the guy doesn't give you the right to keep beating us about it."

"It does since he's innocent."

"Oh he's innocent great how do you know that what if he's not just lying to you?"

"I just know he's not." She said trying to remain as calm as possible Stiles had told her before about how he used to always get panic attacks after his mom died and at this moment Alex really thought she was about to have one.

"You just know he's not lying to you so you want me to believe that he's innocent because you have this intuition that he's not, and let's just say for the sake of argument that this intuition is nothing more than a sexual desire to get in the guys pants."

"Yes Stiles that exactly it I'm going to claim that he's innocent because I want him around long enough so I could get into his pants." Alex remarked sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Stiles asked dumbly.

"No Stiles god I swear Scott is rubbing off on you."

"Quite possibly but that still doesn't answer what we're going to do about Scott."

"It's simple we're going to a lacrosse game." She said looking over at Stiles with a sweet smile on her face like it was the only option in the world that made sense.

Alex stood in the bleacher with her mom surrounded by at least fifty cheering teenagers and parents who had come out to support their team. Stiles had texted her while he was in the locker room confirming that Scott was there and still more than eager to play in tonight's game like she knew he would.

Alexis watched Scott and Stiles approach the bleachers to suit up in their gear when Lydia stopped Scott for a minute or two saying something to him that made his body go tenser than it already was if that was even possible he almost resembled a cardboard cut out.

She had promised Derek she would do everything in her power to keep Scott from hurting anyone although she had absolutely no freaking idea what the hell she could do if Scott did shift in front of an entire stadium of onlookers, but she felt obligated to do anything and everything possible.

She panicked a little when she noticed Chris Argent sitting lower down in the stands next to his daughter having what looked like a pleasant conversation only seamed to put more pressure on the whole situation.

"_Please don't do anything stupid Scott." _She thought trying to send it to Scott as a mental message who was currently not paying attention to her either still angry at her from their fight or just not paying attention.

"This is so exciting your brothers actually getting to play!" Her mother squealed next to her as the whistle was blown and the game began. Alex felt her heart rapidly accelerate.

"Yeah really exciting, _God please let this turn out okay."_ She thought as Scott and the rest of the players ran out onto the field.

The game began no one would pass the ball to Scott and when Scott tried to go for free balls Jackson or Danny would always interfere. The only thing that went through was _"Damn it they're trying to make him angry." _Or _"Please don't shift Scott I won't know what to do if you shift."_

It was during the one minute mark both teams were on a short break reorganizing changing positions and player if needed. Things were looking bad for the team their guests were beating them 5 to 3 and people around her began to worry about losing the game. Alexis wished that her problems were as simple as theirs.

That's when she felt it she couldn't have been able to explain how exactly she knew she just did Scott had shifted and things were about to really bad.

She saw Stiles fidgeting on the bench sending her worried glances every once and a while so as to not attracted to much unwanted attention.

The whistle blew the ball was thrown and Scott took off like a wild animal after it

She wondered if Scott would consider playing fetch with her. She always wanted a dog but could never get one because their mom was allergic. She could picture it know Scott running up to her on down on all fours tennis ball in his mouth or better yet Derek. The thought brought an actual smile to her face for the first time all day.

Scott made the goal and everyone stood cheering for Scott she joined along mainly to show she was supporting him yet the constant worry lingered at the back of her mind. It appeared that as long as Scott had a specific goal in mind and didn't lose sight of that goal he had more control over his shift, and the score soon became a tie.

Her mother looked at her with nothing more than pure excitement etched into her face. But Alex could feel it again Scott was loosing control. With just 18 seconds left on the clock she Scott stopped a mere twenty feet from the goal watching the opposing team as their players adjusted themselves into positions they thought would be useful in protecting their team's goal.

Scott just watched them stalking them like a predator with its prey. For a frightening second Alexis honestly believed that Scott was going to attack one of them then by some miracle Scott threw the ball making the winning goal. The crowd erupted in cheers as Alexis let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Everyone who was on the bleachers went running off onto the field to congratulate the team. Through all the chaos Alex could just make out the figure of her brother making his way to the locker room Allison following hot on his trail.

Where on earth is your brother going? Her mom asked. She didn't really know what he was doing and honestly it was the thing on her mind when she spotted Derek standing on the other side of the field hands in his pocket. When he noticed he had her attention he started to walk off toward a more isolated part of the field.

"I don't know, but I'll go check on him make sure he's not having an asthma attack." She said without really thinking about it Scott was the last person on her mind at this point.

"Okay." Her mom said too distracted to notice her daughter running off in the opposite direction of the locker rooms.

When she finally caught up with Derek he was leaning up against his black Camaro arms crossed casually across his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. She barely remembered Stiles saying the car had been impounded after Derek's arrest but she shoved that insignificant thought towards the back of her mind.

"It looks like Scott managed to keep himself in control." She said as she approached him. He simply nodded a response before they both fell into a mildly comfortable silence.

"Her name was Laura Hale." Derek finally broke the silence.

"The girl Scott and Stiles dug up?" She questioned taken aback by the information. He simply nodded again.

"She was my Alpha after our pack was whipped out we both were sharing an apartment in New York when Laura suddenly wanted to come back here for some reason. She never told me why just woke up one day saying let's go back to Beacon Hill." He paused for a minute but Alex remained silent totally engrossed in his story. "Laura came out ahead of me to find a place for us to stay while I wrapped up everything that we had going in New York. The night we met in the woods was only my second day back I had looked all over the place for Laura when I didn't find her at the house and instead if find her dead."

"It's not your fault. How were you to know that was going to happen?" She asked closing the gap between them. He unhooked his arms and legs allowing himself to feel the warmth of her embrace. Alex didn't know why she felt the need to hug him maybe it was just the want for some much deprived contact or maybe she wanted him to feel something other than guilt.

"Alexis!" Scott's voice pierced threw the now silent field making her curse under her breath.

"Something tells me he's going to be a problem." Alex sighed pulling away from Derek she looked up at him one last time taking in all his perfect features. His perfectly sculpted chin and nose his mildly bushy eyebrows that would look totally wrong on most people but yet again Derek wasn't most people.

"Do you feel a little better now?" She asked ignoring Scott as he called out her name again. She didn't want to leave Derek not after finding out it was his sister who died.

"I'm better now you should go before Scott shifts from panic."

"Good point." She said leaning up and pecking Derek on the lips before turning to leave. Derek caught hold of her wrist pulling back towards his god like body. He smashed their lips together instantly hooking one of his muscular arms around her neck as she hooked an arm under his grabbing hold of his jacket like a security blanket. She instinctively opened her mouth allowing access once again to its warm cavern. He kissed her hungrily like that was what he wanted the entire time but just didn't know how to ask for it.

"I'll see you so." He whispered against her lips untangling their limbs before letting her walk back to the lacrosse field caught up in a happy daze.

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out it's been hell since I came back from vacation. **

**It was a requested several times for me to put in Derek's POV. Tell me what you think. If a majority of people don't like it I won't do it again.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sanity

Alex was violently shaken from her slumber by the sound of Scott's howling scream reverberating off the walls intensifying the scream to the point where Alex was sure the entire neighborhood could hear him.

Jerking upright in bed she leapt for the doorway to see what on earth was wrong a part of her hopes that she wouldn't walk in on anything she didn't want to see. The thought made her stop just outside his open doorway and peer in cautiously. Scott was tangled up in his sheet writhing in agony. Most of her immediate worry settled down when she recognized the natural position that Scott always assumed when having a nightmare. She had witnessed several of his nightmares since they were children he had them quite a bit after their dad left.

The screaming had silenced for a moment and Alexis took it as an opportunity to try and wake Scott.

"Scott; wake up," she whispered climbing up onto the bed next to where he lay. "Scott you're having a nightmare wake up Scott!" She said a little louder "Scott!" She finally shouted at last he opened his eyes but they had a yellow glow to them and before she knew it; four long sharp claws slashed the soft skin of her forearm. Causing her to yelp in pain which seemed to bring Scott out of what ever drunken daze he had been in.

"Alex," he asked stunned "What happened?"

"Shit Scott…" she cursed, crawling off the bed cradling her injured arm.

"Oh my god Alexis I'm so sorry." Scott said finally coming to the realization of what he did while getting up and following her to the bathroom that was across the hall from his bedroom.

"It's okay Scott; don't worry about it they're just scratches nothing major." She said through gritted teeth grabbing a bottle of disinfectant out from under the sink as well as a handful of gauze and a wrap.

"Oh God Alex I really didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"I know Scott and I said it was okay it wasn't really your fault. Anyways I should have known better than to try and wake you up from your dream especially a nightmare." She said sticking her bloodied arm under the running faucet letting the loop warm water wash away most of the blood before dousing her arm with a good third of the alcohol bottle hissing as it stung her flesh.

He helped her cover the still bleeding scratches with the gauze before tightly wrapping her arm.

"So what were you dreaming about?" She finally asked when the job was done. There was a long silence and for a second she thought her own brother wasn't going to confide in her.

"I killed Allison." He blurted out a sad, acquired yet freighted look on his face. Alex was at a loss for word what could she possibly say? Oh don't worry Scott there's no way in hell you could possibly do such a thing when they both know that wasn't true.

"So you killed her?" Stiles said in an overly loud obnoxious voice as if wanting to alert the entire world to the conversation they were having. Just the word "killed" could attract unwanted attention from all sorts of people. Yet some how Stile's was the only person in the entire world who could care less about drawing peoples attention.

"I don't know I just woke up to Alexis shouting at me I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breath I didn't realize I had shifted until I hurt Alex. I just never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott stammered while walking down the hallway.

"Really I have they usually end a little differently though." Stiles declared with pride making Alex wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"A) I meant I never had a dream that felt that real before and B) never give me that much information about you in bed ever again."

"I second that notion." Alexis piped up feeling a little forgotten somewhere during the time they arrived till now she probably should have just melted away with the rest of the crowd and leave them at it but the look in Scotts eye begged her otherwise.

"Noted, let me take a guess here though…"

"Don't say it you think that it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." Scott cut poor Stiles off before he could even get the words out of his mouth.

"No of course not…" Stiles began until Scott shot him a look of pure disbelief. "Okay that was totally it. Hay calms down man it will be alright to be honest I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazing. You know it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you could take.

"Say it louder Stiles I don't think the state heard you." Alexis hissed.

"Maybe not a class, but there is a teacher," Scott announced a glint of hope in his eye.

"You mean Derek; have you totally forgotten the part where you got him thrown in jail for like eleven hours." Alexis asked trying not to laugh at her brother's stupidity.

"I know but chasing her down, dragging her to the back of the bus it felt so real. Besides who else is there and I was thinking that my wonderful sister who seems to be on good terms with the guy might be willing to hook me up."

"Uh no if you want Derek's help you go ask him for it yourself I'm not going to be your little errand girl, besides if he does say yes then you will be dealing with him quite a bit so you might as well ask him yourself

"How real are you saying your dream was?"

"Like it actually happened," Scott said right as they walked though the back doors to the bus parking lot. Scott had wanted to ensure that his nightmare had been nothing more than that a nightmare but as their gaze fell upon the dilapidated bus parked before them covered in blood Alex had never seen Scott turn that shade of white before.

"I think it did happen…" Stiles breathed looking from Scott to Alexis before he returned his gaze to the bus.

Scott was gone before she could even reassure him that this might all just be a very insane coincidence.

"She's probably fine." Alexis heard Stiles say to Scott as she caught up to them in the hallway. Scott was blindly charging forward breathing becoming ragged as his heart beat started to rise.

"She's not answering my text Stiles."

"Calm down Scott panicking will only cause more issues." Alexis said but her advice landed on deft ears.

"You know it could just be a coincidence alright, a seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles said but Scott still wasn't listening to what either of them had to say.

"Just help me find her okay." Scott said before disappearing out of their sight.

"Where did he go?" Alexis asked Stiles who looked just as confused as to Scott's sudden disappearance as she was.

"I don't know but we better find him before he does something that will make threaten to kill him for exposing himself in public."

"You know that sounded really dirty." Alexis commented scanning through the faces hoping to find Scott in the crowd.

"It did; didn't it?"

"Just a little,"

"Oh how's your arm by the way?" Stiles asked to choose now of all times to care about Alex's well being.

"It's okay I guess when I checked it this morning it was still bleeding a little bit but hopefully it will finally close by this evening otherwise I'll have to go to the hospital and there will have to be one hell of an explanation needed to convince my mom it was a dog."

"Well I guess we worry about one problem at a time fist you go down that hallway and I'll go down this one and hopefully we'll find him soon."

"Okay," she said heading down the hallway Stiles had assigned her for a second she began to worry until she rounded the corner to find Scott and Allison standing there talking to each other a look of pure relief across Scotts face. She let out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Scott wasn't busying himself ripping apart an innocent person because he couldn't find his girl. The intercom beeped on causing everyone to freeze in their places waiting anxiously for what was about to be said.

Attention students this is your principle I know you all must be wondering about the incident last night with one of our buses and as police work to discover what happened classes will proceed as scheduled thank you.

A universal sigh sounded throughout the entire school as students made their way towards their first period.

Alex lingered in the hallway a little bit longer watching Scott talk to Allison she couldn't help the bitter jealousy that rose up inside her. Scott was lucky to have Allison at least he knew she liked him and could see her basically every day.

While she had no idea what her relationship was with Derek and rarely got the opportunity to see him let alone spend enough uninterrupted time with him to figure out if he even liked her that way or if it was just a little crush and they would just end up friends.

Although it wasn't like anyone was stopping her form making a trip over to the Hale house any time she wanted to see him but the thought of it making her look desperate kept her from doing so. So she swallowed down her envy and made her way to her first hour a desperate need to see Derek slowly growing inside her.

Chemistry came around it was the only class Alex shared with both Stiles and Scott and of course they took the risk of getting a detention with Mr. Harris by talking about the bus incident and how it might be related to Scott. No one dared to pass notes anymore not since Mandy Ingots had a very personal note to her best friend read aloud to the entire class long story short the baby wasn't her boyfriend or the guy she'd been two timing her boyfriend with either, not to mention her boyfriend was in class when the note was read. But that was beside the point the point being Stiles needed to learn how to whisper because him whispering in a silent classroom where the only sound is pencils scratching against the paper was like someone screaming in the library.

"What if it was my blood on the door?"

"It could have been or not you know maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"  
"Ate it."  
"Raw?"

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven, you know you're the one who can't seem to remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once and a while. In fact I think you and Mr. McCall could use a little separation don't you?"

"No" Stiles responded instantly but was defeated when Mr. Harris pointed to two seats that were on opposite sides of the room.

"Tell me when the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris called turning back to the blackboard to finish up the lesson.

"Hey they found something." A girl that Alexis didn't know shouted not even a moment later everyone in the room Alexis included jumped up and rushed over to the window. Two mps were wheeling a man into the back of the ambulance when suddenly he jerked upright and began screaming causing everyone to gasp and shift away from the windows. Scott broke away from the crowd followed by Stiles and herself.

"Look Scott he got up he's not dead, dead guise can't do that." Stiles reassured patting Scott on the arm.

"Stiles I did that." Scott said a sort of shocked panic in his voice.

"Scott; calm down Scott and listen to me." Alex said waiting until he was making eye contact with her before she continued. "Before we make any assumptions go see Derek whether you like it or not he is the only person who can help you right now just go after school today and see what he has to say. Maybe he can help you remember what happened last night." Scott stared at her for a long moment before silently nodding his head in agreement.

Lunch rolled around finally but for some reason the topic of Scott going to see Derek to get this whole mess straightened out was the only thing Stiles could talk about. Alexis just wished that the topic would just be dropped and they would get on with their normal everyday lives but apparently there was nothing more exciting than talking about Scott and his issues all day long.

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked Scott as he they sat down at their usual lunch table.

"Because obviously he's been a werewolf longer than Scott has." Alex answered sitting down next to Stiles.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because during the full moon he wasn't shifted he was in total control over his wolf while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally helpless guy." Scott answered this time making explaining things to Stiles much easier.

"You don't know that."

"I don't; not know it." Scott countered Stiles with a logic not even Stiles could object to.

"Will you please say something?" Stiles asked Alexis who was busy eating.

"What do you want me to say Stiles it was my idea for Scott to go see Derek about this issue besides last night it was too dark for me to tell if there was blood on Scott before he attacked me or not so in my opinion Derek is the only person who can provide the info we need." She said sticking another curly fry in her mouth while Stiles starred at her in disbelief.

"The point being that as long as I'm a threat to Allison I can't go out with her I have to cancel."

"No you can't cancel on Allison if you do you might as well just cancel your entire life; just don't worry about it we'll figure something out.

It looked as if Stile's was about to say more until Lydia Martin sat down next to Scott and she knew the conversation was over with.

"Figure what out?" She asked looking between the three of them a lost expression on her face. Stiles couldn't answer his mouth was hanging open in awe that Lydia acknowledged his existence for the first time in years.

"Homework," Alexis piped up and Lydia gave her a satisfied smile.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles hissed at Scott who shrugged his shoulders in response. A moment later they were joined by Danny, Allison, and Jackson.

"So I hear they said it was some type of animal attack, probably a cougar." Danny began talking and Alexis couldn't help but roll her eyes again with the attack that had something to do with Scott she was going to go insane if this day didn't end soon.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson responded.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said noticing the look Jackson gave her she quickly added "Isn't it?"

"Whatever the point is the guy is probably just some homeless loser who's just going to die anyway."

"Actually I just found out who it is check this out." He announced holding up his cell phone so everyone could see the tiny screen.

"The Sheriffs department won't speculate on details of any kind but confirmed the victim Garrison Myers did survive the attack Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Scott and Alexis said in unison and everyone stared at them for a moment it was one of those rare occasions when they actually acted like twin siblings and for some reason people found it fascinating to see them interact.

"You do." Allison asked the first to recover from the acquired.

"Yeah when we used to take the bus, back when we lived with our dad" Scott stated.

"He was the driver." Alexis finished.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please like where were going tomorrow night?

Scott froze in his seat taken aback from Lydia's question before looking at the strawberry blonde.

"You said you and Scott are hanging out tomorrow night right?" Lydia asked Allison completely ignoring Scott presence.

"Oh yeah we'll we were just thinking about what we were going to do."  
"Well I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out were doing something fun."

"Hanging out?" Scott questioned looking at Allison for answers. "Like the four of us? Do you really want to hang out like us and them?" He questioned and Alex could already see where this was going Allison would say yes Scott will follow her lead like a good little wolf boy and that would be the end of that crisis now all that was left was for her to be proven right.

"Yeah I guess it sounds fun."

"You want to know what else sounds fun. Stabbing myself if the face with this fork." Jackson said picking up his fork and waving it around until Lydia snatched it away from him.

"Hey how about bowling you love to bowl."

"Yeah when there is actual competition."  
"How do you know were not actual competition?" Allison backfired and Scott eyes grew wider. He sucked at bowling there was no denying it but from what she knew about the new and improved Scott he was stupid enough to agree even if he would only end up making a fool of himself.

"You can bowl right?" Allison asked Scott

"Sort of." Scott answered making him seem a little dumb.

"Is it sort of or yes," Jackson asked his interest sort of spiked by Allison's earlier show of confidence.

"Yes in fact I am an excellent bowler." Scott answered sounding more confident in himself than before. Stiles rolled his eyes while Alexis put her face in her hands to keep them from noticing the light blush that crept across her face. It wasn't even her on the spot right now but just the thought of how especially bad Scott was going to be embarrassed her.

"Do you want to come with us Alexis?" Allison asked; drawing Alex out of her memories of Scott's epic failures in bowling.

"No sorry but I have a previous engagement." She lied in fact she had absolutely nothing going on tomorrow night but it wasn't like they needed to know that.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed at the end of the day while they headed out of the school he would have gotten this dramatic after lunch if Scott hadn't decided to walk Allison to her next class.

"I know man I don't know what I was thinking."

"_That's just it you weren't thinking." _Alexis thought as she once again trailed behind them hoping to grab a ride from Stiles as much as she wanted to see Derek Scott had to deal with his wolf problem on his own.

"It was like watching a car wreck happen. First was the whole group date thing and then comes that faze "Hang out" you don't hang out with hot girls. It's like death once you hang out you might as well be their gay best friend. I guess you and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles started ranting.

"I don't see why you're acting like it's the end of the world."

"That's because you're not a guy Alex you wouldn't understand the fundamentals of the guy code for dating hot chicks.

"Your right I wouldn't understand those rules just like you wouldn't understand the girl code for not dating losers."  
"There's seriously a girls' code for that?" Stiles asked taken aback by this new information before recovering and looking at Scott. "Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked out of the blue. Scott had this look of confusion on his face like it was a trick question and either of them could cause a Stiles melt down.

Scott shook his head as if trying clearing away his confusion "I can't worry about this right now I have to go see Derek." He said breaking away from Stiles and Alex; making a b-line towards the exit."

"I think he purposefully didn't answer my question." Stiles sighed looking at Alex almost as if he hoped she would answer it for him.

"Don't ask me all I need is a ride home." She said walking away.

"Well you're a big help." Was all he said before following after her out of the school to where his jeep sat patiently awaiting its owner.

**Sorry it took so incredibly long just to get this out the truth is the chapter ended up being 14 pages long and I am still working on it so since so many people asked me to update soon or they'll die a very sad death I decided to go ahead and upload the first half of the chapter.  
I am also sorry that this half doesn't have any Derek in it and is quite boarding but I promise the second half has so many Derek sense most everyone will probably OD on it. I hope to have that uploaded by Monday but I'm not making any promises. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sanity Part II

Derek stood in the charred remains of the Hale house watching as a sheriff's patrol car pulled up. The man got out of the vehicle cautiously approaching the front door scanning for any signs of life before getting on the radio.

"The place looks pretty deserted dispatch do you want me to take a look inside?"

"Unit 16 its county property orders to make sure it's vacant."

"I don't…. I don't think anybody home." The man stuttered into the radio.

"For the love of god 16, go inside and see if anyone's in there."

"Copy that." The man finished before continuing to make his way towards the house nervously adjusting his jacket.

Derek ignored him staring into the eyes of the police dog until he started barking hysterically.

The man became even more unstable beginning to panic he began to retreat back towards his car trying to calm the dog as he got in and drove off.

A little wave of anger washed trough Derek remembering the dispatcher's words. "County property" he had said it as if there has never been an actual family that once lived in this house. No to them it was nothing more than just another abandoned building repossessed by the county to do nothing more that sit there and rot, but as far as Derek was concerned it was still home.

He came back to reality when Scott came walking up towards the house. There was no hint of anger on him like last time only confusion, and fear. Derek didn't move from his post by the window just watched as Scott slowed to a stop.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." He said his voice fragile and weak.

Derek couldn't help but smirk he knew this was going to happen sooner or later he'd been curious to see how long it would take for Scott to give in and realize he truly did need help.

He slowly made his way to the front door grabbing his leather jacket off of the banister and putting it on before walking out onto the front porch where Scott stood patiently awaiting him.

"Okay I know I was part of you getting arrested and we basically announced you were here to the hunters, also don't know what happened to your sister. Or what's really going on between you and my sister, but I think I did something last night I had a dream about someone but someone else got hurt and it turns out that, that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you may have attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No"

"Can you at least tell me the truth; am I going to severely hurt someone?"

"Yes"

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes"

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably,"

Scott let out a heavy sigh moving away to lean against a pillar while processing the reality of it all.

Derek was about to ask him what he meant by severely but decided against it. "Look I can show you how to remember I can show you how to control the shift even on the full moon but it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?"

For a split second Derek had an incredible urge to say "your sister" but decided against it he didn't want to rile Scott up right after he decided to trust him.

"You'll find out but for now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus go inside see it feel it use your sense of sight smell tough let them remember for you

"That's it just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No you don't you want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek said referring to Allison the only person Scott seemed to ever be concerned with these days according to what he had observed since he had met the McCall family.

It had been nearly three hours since Scott had left yet the smell of Alexis's still lingered in the air as fresh as ever. He longed to see her more and more each passing hour and was thankful when the sun finally set below the horizon and night had finally come. The guarantee that Scott wouldn't be home was high and there was a skip in Derek's step as he makes his way over to his midnight black Camaro and drove off towards the McCall residence.

Derek parked on the opposite side of the street watching the half dark house. There was only one heart beat in which he could only assume was Alex's considering how her mother mostly worked the night shifts and he had sent Scott off chasing after the answers to his questions that only his forgotten memories could answer.

Derek slipped in through her open bedroom window instantly catching the smell of blood in the air her blood. A wave of anger washed over him and he mindlessly reached out grabbing a hold of her arm she let out a terrified yelp before realizing who it was that was holding her arm captive.

"Your bleeding" Derek growled as the sleeve of her oversized jacket slid half way down the length of her arm revealing her still bloody bandages.

She let out a small sigh before answering. "It was my fault Scott was having a nightmare and I was stupid enough to try and wake him, it didn't cross my mind that he would wolf out on me."

Derek could feel the anger rise further within him and he had to take several deep breaths to calm himself before continuing their conversation.

"You should have told me he did this to you."

"What would it have done it happened there's nothing that can change it. Why are you here anyway?"

She continued stare at him when he didn't answer her, and for some reason something seemed to click in her mind.

"You planned all this on purpose didn't you?" She asked trying to hide the hint of a smirk on her lips behind a suspicious glare.

He just starred at her an unreadable mask on his face apparently waiting for her to deduce her reasoning.

"You figured Scott would be so distracted by his dream and seeing if whether or not he was the one who attacked the bus driver that you would be able to come here and sweep me off my feet didn't you?"

"How the two of you are related is a complete mystery to me." Derek sighed pleased that he didn't have to spell thing out too much. "I figured the possibilities of me getting arrested were slightly lower if I came to see you without Scott around that is unless you want to call the fuzz and scream all about Derek Hale breaking into your house to get revenge on your brother for getting him arrested."

Alex was a little taken back that was probably the most she heard him talk since they met.

"Okay then it's a date but if you think for a second I'm jumping out of a second story window you are sadly mistaken." Derek suddenly disappeared from her room. For a moment she thought she had scared him away until the doorbell rang. A nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to grab her jacket and throw on a pair of shoes before she made her way downstairs opening the door without giving it a second thought to reveal Derek leaning casually against the door frame a smug smirk on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked a satisfied smirk playing across his lips.

Wordlessly she walked out onto the front porch locking the door she took a step back bumping into him, she turned to apologize but as soon as she turned around found herself in circled by is arms and then his lips were on her in an instant. She moaned into the kiss loving every second of it she had missed him missed this so much.

Let's go he said taking her hand and rushing towards his car opening the passenger side door he waited for her to slide into the seat before closing the door.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as Derek settled into the driver's seat.

"You'll see." He said as the car roared to life. They drove in silence for the whole of their ride simply enjoying being in each others company. Alexis just spent the whole ride starring as Derek mentally sketching his perfect Greek god features into her memory so that she could easily see him whenever she closed her eyes. She didn't know where they were or even that they had stopped driving until he looked over at taking both hands off the steering wheel, but if she had to guess about their location she would say they were somewhere on the preserve.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here?" She asked breaking eye contact.

"I want to know more about you and your family." He said staring at her with a serious expression on his face.

The expression made Alexis more than happy to oblige.

"Well my mother is a nurse at the local hospital and as you know Scotts my twin brother a crazy lacrosse lunatic in love with a hunter that could kill him at any second, and then there's me just trying to get through high school covering for my brothers late night dates and dealing with his werewolf issues."

"What about your father?" Derek asked innocently not realizing he hit a touchy subject until he noticed Alexis stiffen.

"He left on a bad note a couple of years ago and we haven't seen or heard from him since and to be honest I don't really care."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Derek asked wanting to know why she obviously hated her father. It was hard to imagine anyone hating their family yet again Derek's family was different they were packmates and sure they had, had disagreements but they always stood by each other.

"Okay so my family has never been wealthy our mom used to work three jobs before she got a nursing degree. We still barely get by as it is, but our father used to go on and on about every little thing she ever bought for Scott and myself even clothes. He was a major gambler wasting entire paycheck going down to the casinos in Las Angles and then come home and complain about our electricity being cut off or one of us getting a pair of new shoes because the other ones were trash. It wasn't until the day he nearly killed Scott that my mom finally had enough of him."

"How'd he do that?" Derek asked genuine curiosity laced his voice as he waited patiently for Alexis to talk. She watched him for a moment wondering if she was just talking so he didn't have to or if he was genuinely curious, but after a moment she realized he really did want to know.

"He always used to yell at Scott for using his inhaler my asthma has never been sincerity so I didn't have to use it as much but Scott had it bad he used to need it every single day and our father hated it. One day while we were all in the car driving home from school Scott had a severe asthma attack his lungs were completely closed off yet our father refused to hand over his inhaler stating over and over again that it was a waste of money that there was nothing wrong with Scott it was all just in his head. It wasn't until Scott started to turn blue that mom finally screamed for him to pull into the hospital. Scott was immediately put on oxygen and as for my dad well mom tore into him with both claws so to speak demanding him to go to the house and clear all his things out by the time she got back otherwise she was going to call the cops on him. When we finally got home all his things are gone and everything glass was smashed to pieces all over the place. It took us three days to clean up all the glass and even a month later kept finding shards of it in corner or under furniture. Scott sort of never recovered since that day it was pretty traumatic for everyone."

"Do you miss him?" Derek couldn't help but ask he had loved his family very dearly and missed them constantly and couldn't help but find her hatred for her father a man she hadn't met in years interesting.

Alex was clearly taken aback by his question for a moment before recovering. "Now he's gone now out of our lives for good I hope, but don't get me wrong there are some day where I still think about the good time before he became an alcoholic and an obsessive gambler we had good times before then but that doesn't rectify for what he became in the end."

She finished crossing her arms in a defensive manner signaling to him she didn't want to speak further on the subject but Derek didn't mind because the pain in his mate's eyes not just from the dark memories he had forced her to bring up, but from the scratch as well. He couldn't help but noticed her trying to anonymously cradling her injured as if babying it would somehow make the pain go away and help it heal faster.

He reached over grabbing hold of her waist pulling her over the driver's side of the car adjusting her until her legs were straddling his lap. She gave him a cautious look cautiously watching him probably trying to figure out what he was doing so she could mentally prepare herself.

He pulled down her jacket sleeve revealing the blood stained bandage that he carelessly ripped away with a single claw.

"Werewolf saliva has healing properties that will help speed up the healing processes ease the pain stop the bleeding and kill any infection that might occur from the scratches." He explained bringing her arm to his lips pausing inches away watching her waiting for her okay to continue. She simply nodded an okay and that was all it took for his tongue to dart out from between his lips licking the stretch of her forearm not pulling away until he could no longer taste her blood and the scratches were no longer red with infection.

"Thank you." She said flexing her arm to ensure that there was no pain like he had promised.

Derek couldn't help but grin his wolf was happy to be able to please his mate even if it was in such a simple act of licking her wounds.

She didn't move off his lap instead they stayed where they were staring at each other for a long time. Derek brought her rapidly healing arm to his lips and pressed soft kisses up her arm relishing the sound of her rapidly accelerating heartbeat. He planted a full on kiss over her heart before capturing her lips. She wove her fingers through his hair on the nape of his neck pulling him closer to her then suddenly pulled away.

"What is this Derek?" She asked staring down at him.

"What do you want this to be?" He asked staring back at her

"I don't know, but I do know I want to spend more time with you like this." She said waving her hand between the two of them. Derek couldn't help the smirk that appeared across his lips.

"Then I'll do anything I can to make that request possible." He said caressing his thumb across her lips and cheek before resting it on the back of her neck drawing her face back down to his pulling her into yet another deep and incredibly hot kiss leaving Alexis breathless when they finally separated. Derek licked his lips before turning his attention to her neck instantly finding the place where her pulse was strongest. Lapping his tongue over the bruising red hicky that had started to appear where he'd been sucking. He leaned back to admire his work moaning when Alex's leg rubbed up against the growing bulge in his pants. Alexis had just started reaching over to caress the bulge when the sound of her cell phone filled the car. At that moment Derek was tempted to throw the damn thing out the window as hard as he could so it was smashed to pieces never to be seen again. "It's Scott." Alexis breathed resting her head against his shoulder her breath tickling his neck.

"You better answer it then." He groaned getting the words out with much difficulty wishing she could ignore it but knew she couldn't.

"Hello?" She answered as soon as she was back in the passenger seat.

"Alexis are you still at home?"

"Yeah what's wrong?" She lied but with as frantic as Scott was he didn't notice her heart beat.

"Good because Derek was the one who attacked the bus driver." Scott boldly accused and Alexis turned to Derek with an apologetic look in her eyes obviously sorry he had to be there to witness her brother's accusations."

"Well if you're worried about me I haven't seen Derek since the day you got him arrested."

"Okay I'll be home in thirty minutes so if mom gets home before me you'll cover me right?"

"Yeah I'll see you in thirty minutes then." She said hanging up the phone and looking over at Derek who was staring aimlessly out the window.

"I guess this means I have to take you home now." Derek sighed

"I guess so." She sighed wishing it had taken Scott longer to figure things out.

They drove back to her house in silence the trip seemed much faster than before and soon Derek's Camero was once again parked on the opposite side of the street from McCall house.

"Derek the bus driver is being held in the recovery wing at the hospital if there is a chance you can get any information out of him about what he saw then I suggest you go see him the changes of him surviving is not so high." Alexis informed him as she sadly starred out the window at her house avoiding looking at him for fear it would make her not want to leave.

"Thanks Alexis."

"No problem." She said smiling at him. She didn't know what to do she knew she had to get out of the car but she didn't want to.

"I guess I'll see you soon." She said in a small voice. Derek continued to watch her as she slowly reached for the door handle.

"Alexis." He said her name and instantly her heart beat accelerated as she turned to look at him.

"Be careful I don't know who this alpha is but I do know he needs Scott to kill with him in order for him to be a part of his pack. Whether or not Scott wants to or not the call to kill with the Alpha is too strong for him to resist he's already tried once to get Scott to kill with him I don't know when or if he'll try again but I want you to be careful."

"I will." She said shyly leaning over and planting one last kiss on Derek's lips before getting out of the car. Derek watched her disappear within her house and he hesitated to leave even after the light in her room flick on he wanted to go with her to spend the night in her presence to keep her safe from the Alpha and Scott who obviously still had control issues, but he knew he couldn't as long as Scott was coming home he couldn't be with her not even if he wanted to not even if he knew she wanted to be with him as well.

The next day Alexis felt extremely miserable as she always had after spending time with Derek the rest of the world just seemed so dull colorless and vague it was a sensation she enjoyed less than when a conversation with him was interrupted by some outside force that seemed intent on pulling her away from him hours before she's ready to separation herself from him. It always took her into a state of depression and just the thought of the next time she would see Derek felt like an eternity away. So she spent the entire day thinking of the one person she longed to see the most. The conversations people around her the lessons she endured though in all her classes all seemed to turn into nothing more than a distant hum in the back of her mind.

That evening Derek found himself standing before the bus driver he was an old man who looked oddly familiar to Derek although couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd seen the man before he felt a bit of sympathy for the man seeing him all cut up and bloody. It looked as if the Doctors had done their best to clean him up but even in the end their best attempts were futile the smell of death still clung heavily to the man and his chances of surviving the night weren't in his favor.

"What did you see? Derek asked

The old man lets out a gasping sound trying to fill his lungs with air as he reached up with the bit of strength he had left grabbing hold of Derek's jacket he allowed the man to pull him down closer to where he lay.

"Protect the thing you love the most Hale because he plans to take it all away… he. Plans. To… the old man trailed off as his heart slowly stopped beating. An alarm began to sound the moment his heart beat stopped and Derek was forced to retreat. One simple sentence had raised a million questions in Derek's mind. How did the old man know him? Who did he mean by "he"? And what was it he was supposed to protect? He left the hospital confident that these questions would all be answered very soon.

"Alexis where's your brother?" Her mother asked standing in the doorway to her room.

I don't know isn't he in his room? Alexis asked trying to play dumb but had a pretty good suspicion that he was with Allison for a little late night booty call.

They heard a thudding sound coming from Scott's room and they both crept down the hallway to his room. Her mother grabbing a bat that was leaning against the hallway wall as she ran into Scott bedroom ready to swat at the figure who had just crawled into the window. There was quite a bit of screaming but who had begun the noise was beyond Alexis's knowledge because when it came down to it Stiles sounded like a girl when he screamed. She flicked on the light and the screaming subsided imminently.

"Stiles haven't you ever heard of a front door." Mrs. McCall shouted.

"Oh god what the hell does anybody in your family even play baseball?" Stiles shouted scrambling back on the bed trying to get away from her bat wielding mother.

''What's going on?" Scott asked walking into his bedroom.

"Scott tells your friend to use the front door."

"But we lock the front door at night."

"Exactly; that's it I'm going to bed Goodnight." Her mother said exiting the bedroom leaving the dynamic duo and her alone.

"What happen Stiles why are you here?" Scott asked turning back to Stiles who was still sitting on Scott's bed looking very pale.

"My dad was just called to the hospital twenty minutes ago it's the bus driver Scott he's dead."

There was a heavy silence in the room and Alexis turned to Scott who was no longer in the room the sound of the front door slamming closed echoed throughout the house only a moment later. Alexis let out a sigh of frustration knowing instantly where Scott was heading.

"Thank you Stiles give Scott another reason not to trust Derek even after he finally decided to put his issues behind him and ask for help." Alexis said as they made their way downstairs chasing after Scott.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was going to go after him I was just bringing him an update on what happened." He responded as they walked out the front door Scott was already long gone luckily he had decided to go on foot leaving his bike propped up against the side of the house.

"He's upset Stiles what else would he do he's a man of action with limited thinking skills."

"You know I would go with you but I don't really feel like almost getting killed again, and Derek still scares me." Stiles said as Alexis mounted Scott's bike.

"It's okay I understand I just hope by the time I get there their both still alive and breathing." She commented.

"Good luck with that." He said walking off towards his jeep while she started to peddle towards the Hale house wishing that for once one of these days she would be heading over that for a completely different reason other than to stop the wrath of her hot headed brother.

"Derek I know you're here!" Scott shouted as he ran through the front door slamming it behind him. This was starting to get really old really fast and Derek wished that for once it would be Alexis who came crashing through his front door in a hot mess rather than her naive younger brother. The thought of Alex forced him to remember the four; four inch long scratches on her arm she said Scott had caused while trying to wake him from his nightmare. It didn't matter to him what the reason was or how it happened the only thing he wanted now was revenge on the one who inflicted pain on his mate.

"I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything…" Derek spoke into the darkness allowing his voice to echo off the walls.

"You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died."

"My sister went missing I came here to find her."

"And you found her."

"I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me!" He shouted pissing him off further than he already was.

"I think you killed them both, and I'm going to tell everyone starting with the Sheriff, and then my sister. Maybe now she'll realize you aren't who you pretend to be!" Scott finished making his way to the top of the staircase. Derek emerged from the darkness grabbing hold of Scott and shoving him down the stairs. Scott hit every step until he ended face first back on the first floor.

You've crossed the line Scott! Derek shouted standing at the top of the staircase looking down at him struggling to get up. Scott turned to look up at Derek from his position on the floor eyes glowing yellow with fury as he let out a challenging growl provoking a fight.

Derek leaped down the staircase landing on the first floor a few feet away from Scott who was on his feet ready to meet him. Still recovering his footing from the jump Scott managed to take advantage of Derek's momentary weakness grabbing hold of his jacket Scott managed to hurl Derek through one of the burnt out wall sending him sliding across the ashy floor.

"That was cute." He said standing up brushing the dust and rubble off his clothes before shedding himself of his leather jacket cracking his neck as he went until he was fully shifted and ready for the next attack.

He growled as Scott walked though the opening in the wall and they began to circle each other. Scott made the first move recklessly lunging himself towards Derek who grabbed hold of Scott he threw him up against the nearest wall repeating the action several times until he thought it would give out; from there he threw him across the room. He quickly recovered again maneuvering into a crouching position for a minute before lunging at Derek who simply jumped over him.

Scott attempted to land a blow on Derek blindly swinging his fist around hoping to make skin contact no matter where it may be until Derek elbowed him in the face stunning him Scott as he punched Scott in the chest causing him to fly back. Certainly he had broken at least one rib. Scott helplessly crawled over to a nearby table that was still in one piece only taking a second to recover a bit of his breath before lunging at Derek again.

Derek simply punched Scott in the face again sending him into the far wall. It was in that moment he felt Alexis's presence growing nearer which brought him both relief and anger at the same time. Relief due to the fact that if he couldn't calm Scott down without hurting him maybe she could and anger because she was journeying through the woods all alone in the middle of the night with a rouge Alpha on the loose and no way to defend herself if she was to be attacked.

While Derek was momentarily distracted Scott had decided to play dirty picking up a fairly large piece of plywood and slamming it into Derek's chest sending him, Derek, sliding across the floor once again. Scott came after him attempting to hit Derek again with the piece of plywood but Derek rolled out of the way and was on his feet in a flash Scott lost his footing and Derek took the opportunity karate chop his back making him face plant on the floor.

Scott rolled onto his back trying to recover but Derek was quicker he grabbed hold of Scotts neck lifting him up and slamming him back down on the floor he repeated several times raking his claws across Scotts torso shredding his shirt leaving behind five bloody scratches in their wake before throwing him across the room this time he landed behind the sofa.

By this point in time Alexis's presence was overwhelming and she came bursting through the front door immediately heading towards the hole in the wall where the sound of snarling and growling were loudest.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She shouted walked through the wall watching Scott stalk Derek both of them shifted in wolf form.

Scott stopped his approach eyes still fixated on Derek who was busy staring at Alex. Alexis looked back and forth between the two as mask of confusion, anger and worry distorted her features.

Derek couldn't help but notice her flinch a little at the sight of him. And for a second he would have taken offense to it if he hadn't realized this was the first time she'd seen him wolfed out let alone pissed off.

Derek turned away from her as he shifted back to human form not for any other reason than regain control over his faculties the battle gave him such an adrenaline rush and winning made his wolf feel powerful but he didn't want to forget that his mate was a mere human who had no idea she was his mate yet alone what she meant to him. Not to mention at the very sight of her flushed face and windblown hair made him want to jump her bones.

When he turned back around he focused his attention on Scott who was still trying to heal from his cut torso, broken rib, and any other bones that might have been damaged during their fight.

"I didn't kill Laura it's not your fault and it's not mine."

"AHH this is all your fault you ruined my life!" Scott shouted sounding more animal than human.

"Scott!" Alex shouted appalled that he was still accusing Derek for ruining his life again.

"No I didn't." Derek shot back his voice as calm as ever.

"You're the one who bit me!"

"NO I didn't."

"What!" Scott shouted in disbelief

"I didn't do it Scott." Derek hissed through his teeth.

For whatever reason at that moment Scott looked down at his torso lightly touching the blood that was trickling down his chest as if noticing the pain for the first time. Holding up and examining the blood on his fingertips for a moment he stabled backward collapsing limply across the cushion less antique couch.

"Oh my god what happened to him? Is he okay?" Alex began to panic as she inspected the unconscious Scott sprawled out on the couch.

"It's okay he's not severely injured he's just remembering the things he's forgotten."

"Like the Alpha?"

"Especially the Alpha; sometimes in the heat of battle the instinct to survive takes over and you don't regain consciousness over your actions until your mind feels you're safe once again."

"And that's what happened to Scott?"

"Basically except from what you've told me he was unconscious to begin with."

"Well Scott did have a bad tendency to sleep walk when we were younger."

"That's probably why he doesn't remember being called by the Alpha he's always asleep when it's happened."

There was a long silence in the room until she turned to him. "Are you okay?" She asked unconsciously reaching out and brushing her fingertips over a nice bruise on his chest that was quickly beginning to fade back to its normal pale skin color.

"I've been in worse fights before." Derek grunted popping his neck sending a shiver down Alex's spine, but couldn't help but smirk at the comment. "I don't know whether to consider that good or bad."

"Well seeing as how I'm still here and in one piece I would consider it a good thing."

She was about to make a snappy comeback when Scott's body jolted upright.

"There's another one." Scott gasped.

"It's called an Alpha." Derek answered immediately becoming all business once again. "It's the most dangerous of our kind you and I were beta's this thing is more powerful more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him and now I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I'll be able to do it without you."

"Why me?" He asked a little stunned by Derek words just by looking at him Derek could tell he was trying to wrap his head around the new information know that he was actually willing to listen to what he, Derek, had to say.

"Because he's the one who beat you, your part of his pack Scott, you're the one he wants." Derek said darkly. Alex shifted next to him brushing her shoulder reassuringly against his the simple gesture

Alex when'd you get here? Scott questioned looking at her confused by her sudden appearance.

"Glad to see I'm acknowledged. I've been here since the actual fighting stopped and the screaming began. No offense Scott but you sounded like a spoiled little 12 year old girl that didn't get the Barbie doll she wanted for Christmas, and was screaming at her parents for ruining her life." An acquired silence hung in the air after her comment and Derek shook a little trying to contain his laughter because sadly enough she was right.

Less than an hour later she and Derek were standing together on the front porch of the Hale house staring up at the moon. Derek had somehow managed to send Scott home without her which she found amazing considering how Scott felt about Derek. At first she thought that it was the knowledge that there was a different threat out there more dangerous than Derek would ever be, but discovered otherwise that the answer was he was too out of it to argue the proof eminent when he nearly rode his bike into a tree while heading back home.

"You shouldn't have come out here by yourself you know." Derek said finally breaking the heavy silence between them.

"I know but I had to come anyway Scott is blindly driven on emotions and ever since he became a werewolf his emotional mood swings are crazier than ever."

"It still doesn't change that fact that you could have been attacked."

"Cheer up I know you're happy to see me." She said giving a light punch in the arm. He couldn't hold back the smirk that graced his lips with her playful action. But soon the smile faded and they fell back into a comfortable silence.

"How's your arm?" He asked staring down at her knowing the answer but wanting to fill up the silence with the sound of her voice.

"It's actually healed quite nicely thank you." She said admiring her arm with a loving look there wasn't even a scar left from where he had licked her. He felt yet another swell of pride within his chest.

"Derek," She said his name so softly that if he wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have been able to hear her. "What will you do after the alpha is defeated?"

"What do you mean?" He asked feeling uneasy by the sudden shift in topic.

"I was just thinking you must have developed some life the six years you've been away from Beacon Hills I was just wondering if you were going to leave as soon as this was all over."

He did have a life in New York but Laura had been the only reason he had gone there to begin with sure he had friends there and could probably live without the hassle of hunters chasing him every day. Yet he had a reason to stay now.

"I think I'll stay here even after it's over." A satisfied smiled crossed her face the clouds of worry that had shrouded her eyes was now clear and they fell back into a pleasant silence enjoying each others company.

It's been too long since my last update so I just threw what I had together without giving it much thought hope it's not terrible. Sorry it took so long I didn't have a lot of time to work on this and it will probably be I while before the next chapter comes out but I promise to get it done as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Magic Bullet

"You snuck out again last night." Alexis said when she came down for breakfast and found Scott already sitting at the kitchen table a bowl of soggy fruit loops in front of him. He looked half asleep his head hung low eyes blood shot from lack of sleep.

"I heard the alpha howling and I went to go find him." Scott said jolting out of his daze.

"Well all I can say to that is at least you were actually awake this time instead of doing your creepy sleep walking thing like you had been." She said grabbing a bowl out of the dish drainer.

"Yeah but the weird thing is that there was a hunter there with Chris Argent she called him her brother."

"Well that doesn't sound too weird I wouldn't be surprised if a hunter had siblings I guess it's just as natural as a werewolf having siblings." She said pointing out a similarity that he might have overlooked.

"Yeah that makes since but that wasn't the weird part." He protested almost sounding annoyed by her know it all attitude.

"I didn't realize there was a weird part."

"Listen she was talking about there being two werewolves she was hunting and she said something about shooting one of them and them having forty-eight hours left to live."

Alexis nearly dropped the box of cereal she had been pouring into the bowl. There were only three werewolves she knew of. The Alpha, Scott and Derek the thought of Derek being the one shot suddenly made her loose her appetite and she was filled with the uncontrollable desire to storm out of the house find the man and ensure that he was okay. But she knew she couldn't she had to go to school and Scott was waiting for some kind of reaction she could feel his eyes on the back of her head and knew instantly he heard the acceleration in her hear beat.

"Is it too much to hope that it was the Alpha that was the one shot and we have forty-eight hours of hell left?" She asked the only way she knew wouldn't make Scott too suspicious.

"To be honest I don't know, but a part of me hopes it was him."

The rest of the morning had passed in silence neither Scott nor Alex brought up the shooting last night or the alpha, but that didn't expel it from Alex's mind. She was worried about Derek the comment Scott had passed about one of the two being shot worried her dearly and she had a gut feeling that Derek was the one who had been shot.

Hell both Derek and Scott have been trying to track down the alpha for weeks now neither of them being successful so what was the possibility of a hunter shooting him when two werewolves couldn't even track him down the alpha? As much as she hated it that was the logical truth that she had to face eventually. Unfortunately though she had to suffer through an entire school day before finding out if her suspicions were correct. Fortunately though lacrosse practice had been canceled that afternoon Scott was going to study with Allison and she had somehow managed to convince Stiles to give her a ride home after school which gave her a few hours to find Derek and help him if she could.

Derek had been shot. He didn't know by who or what only that it was a hunter and the bullet was unlike any other he had been shot with. As he pulled up the long sleeve of his t-shirt to get a better view of his wound it glow an eerie blue color and his stomach dropped as if he was just pushed out of a helicopter. It wasn't healing. He didn't have time to panic about it though the alpha let out yet another bone chilling howl and he once again dashed off into the night after him. For whatever reason this alpha had for wanting to take away the thing most precious to him seemed more important to Derek at the moment than his own health, but by morning things weren't looking to good. He was stiff it hurt to move the wound was still not healing and during the night had began to bleed he had a massive head ach and was finding it difficult to control his wolf. He needed help and so he went to the only place he knew where to go.

By the time Derek scuffled up to the McCall house it was twenty passed eight and to his dismay the house was completely empty. He should have known that at the speed he was moving he wouldn't have made it to their house in time to catch time before school and so he changed directions and began to head towards Beacon Hill high school.

Derek arrived just after the bell had just rang for the beginning of seventh hour it had taken him all day just to reach the school and now he was fighting through crowds of people pushing past each other rushing to make it to class on time because they couldn't afford to have anymore tardier. He walked through the crowds of teenager's undetected occasionally being shoved or ran into by someone not paying attention. Any other day Derek would have turned around and bit their heads off but today he was feeling a bit gracious.

Most everyone had cleared out of the hallway when Derek picked up a familiar scent. He looked up to see a boy with chopped hair rummaging thought his locker looking for something that Derek honestly didn't care about. He believed the boys name was Jackson but to be honest that detail really didn't matter much to him either.

"Do you know where Scott or Alexis McCall is?" He asked approaching the boy who slammed his locker door closed.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked arrogantly giving Derek the urge to rip his throat out.

"Because I asked you nicely and I only do that once." He replied.

"Huh okay tuff guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what your selling him."  
Derek starred at him blankly trying to process what exactly Jackson was asking which he was finding extremely difficult at the moment.

"Dina-ball, HGH?

"Steroids?" Derek said more of a question than an answer.

"No girl scout cookies what the hell do you think I was talking about? Oh and by the way whatever it is your selling you should probably stop sampling the merchandise out you look wrecked."

Derek felt a strange tickling sensation run down his left arm and looked down to see blood droplets on the floor. He was running out of time.

"Fine I'll find her myself." he said moving to walk away from Jackson.

"No were not done here." Jackson said reaching out and grabbing Derek's shoulder. The act of aggression caused Derek's wolf instincts to take over and before he knew what was going on Jackson was pressed up into his locker Derek's claws biting into the back of his neck.

When Derek once again got his wolf under control he retracted his bloody claws from Jacksons neck and took off down the hall. Frustration hit him as he walked back down the main hallway away from Jackson who was making low whimpering noises as he touched his bloody neck. Derek had screwed up he knew that but didn't have time to dwell on it he had to find Alex or Scott. How hard was it to find one of them in a school this size? Apparently very difficult since his wolf senses were uncontrollable at the moment; It wasn't like he didn't have an hour to find the classroom one of them was in

He tucked himself into a corner away from the hallway and once again tried to seek one of them out listening intently to every sound he could hear. The sound of a teacher writing on a chalkboard a student turning on their iPod to some loud rock song he never heard before and then he finally found her voice.

"Alex study hall is almost over you want to start heading to our lockers with us?" Lydia asked flipping her hair she whispered something to Allison who stood next to her.

"Sure I have to catch Stiles before class is out anyways." Alex mumbled gathering up her things

"So Scotts coming over today?" Lydia commented once they were in the hallway obviously trying to strike up a conversation between her and Allison.

"Yeah were just studying."

"Just studying never ends with just studying its like getting into a hot tub somebody eventually cocks a feel."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying make sure he covers up."

Allison blankly looked at Alexis who returned her expression with a confused one of her own.

"God snow whites I'm talking about a condom."

"Oh god I don't need to hear this conversation I have to go catch Stiles before he ditches me. Ill see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" They both called after her Allison was red with embarrassment while Lydia had an amused look on her face as Alex ran towards the entrance of the school spotting Stiles at his locker.

"Hey." She said approaching him as he closed his locker.

"Hey we have about a minute left want to start heading out?"

"Yeah want to run away early too?"

"What's up with you today usually your usually all like let stay to the very last minute and today you just can't wait to get out of here."

"I just want to get home I didn't sleep well last night."

"Uh right."

The bell rang a second later and they both dashed out of the school and to Stiles jeep getting in and buckling up in unison. Stiles; was just about to drive out of the school parking lot when a very pail and sick looking Derek stepped in front of the car. Stiles instantly hit the breaks as all the color drained from Alexis face. One look at Derek's face and she knew that things were so much worse than she had thought.

The people that were blocked behind stiles jeep started to beep their horns.

"You got to be kidding me this guys everywhere." Stiles muttered Derek fell over and Alexis immediately jumped from the car and ran to his side, helping him to sit up as Scott approached.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked kneeling down next to them.

"I was shot." Derek chocked out leaning heavily against Alex for support.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"It was a different kind of bullet."

"What a silver bullet?" Stiles piped up a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No you idiot." Derek shot him down and Stiles immediately deflated.

"Scott…" Alexis said right as realization crossed his face.

"That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What who said I had 48 hours?"  
"The woman who shot you."

Derek cringed in pain leaning his head back eyes glowing blue fangs extended.

"Derek what are you doing stop that!" Scott hissed under his breath at Derek who was changing against his will.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't.

Okay knows not the time or place to discuss this. Alexis said taking control of the situation. "Derek get up Scott open the door and help me get him into the car." She grabbed Derek from behind and heaved him to his feet and helped him limp over to the passenger side of the Stile's car.

She climbed in first sitting in the middle seat and helped ease Derek's stiff body into the passenger seat while Scott closed the door and Stiles got behind the wheel.

"Scott I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."  
"How am I going to do that?"  
"Because she's and Argent she's with them."  
"Why should I help you?"  
"Scott." Alexis groaned she had really hoped that they were past this but apparently Scott still wasn't convinced that Derek was useful.

"Because you need me."

"Fine I'll try. Get him out of here Stiles."  
"I so hate you for this."  
"Get over it Stiles and drive before we draw more unwanted attention. "

"Alright I'm going." Stiles mumbled shifting gears before hitting the gas and speeding out of the parking lot.

"Lets get you out of this Jacket." Alexis suggested when they were a good ways away from the school. Derek made an attempt to bend his wounded arm but cringed as a sharp pain shot up his arm to his shoulder.

"Here let me help." She said taking the cuff of his right sleeve and pulling it until his arm slipped out then she worked on his other arm as delicately as she could without hurting him.

"Hey try to make sure he doesn't bleed out on my seat." Stiles complained seeing Derek's bloody sleeve. "Were almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Where, your house."

"What?" Alex and Derek asked in unison.

"You can't take him there in this condition."

"I can't take him to his own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself if I'm attacked."

Stiles pulled the car over and turned until he was facing both of them.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet are you dying?"

"Not yet."  
"What!" Alex practically shouted snapping to attention. Derek dying was something that she found unbearable.

"I have a last resort." Derek quickly commented as if that made everything a little but it didn't expel the worry from Alexis's eyes.

"What do you mean last resort?" Stiles continued his rant completely oblivious to what was going on between Derek and Alexis at the moment.

"Oh my God what is that?" Stiles gasped as Derek pulled up his sleeve to reveal a giant oozing bullet wound. "Aw is that contagious you know you should just get out."  
"Start the car now."

Alexis reached into the back seat and pulled out one of her spare gym shirts and ripped it into long strips to bandage Derek's bleeding arm. It wasn't a big heartbreak to have it torn to shreds it helped slow the bleeding but at the moment she really felt like destroying something. Derek was sitting right beside her; dying and there was nothing she could do to help. She couldn't offer any kind words of reassurance or hold him to in her arms to keep him sane all she could do was watch as he suffered.

"Look with the way you look right know I don't think your in any position to be barking orders, because I'm pretty sure if I really wanted to I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Stiles you're not helping the situation!" Alex snapped

"Start the car now or I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Its not good your still bleeding. Stiles."

"I know I'm on it." Stiles said whipping out his cell phone to call Scott. "Scott where are you? Well hurry because he's starting to smell like death." Derek looked over at Alexis who mouthed "Its not that bad," to him.

"Oh my god you won't believe where he wants me to take you." Stiles sighed passing his cell phone to Derek.

"Have you found it yet?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet they have hundreds this place is like the fucking Wal-Mart of guns!"

"If you don't find it then I'm dead." Alexis clenched her fists at his comment.

"Think about this then," Derek said touching balled fist. "The alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again either you kill with him or you get killed so if you want to say alive you need me. Find the bullet." He said before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Stiles.

"Lets go Stiles." Alexis mumbled

"You got it." Stiles mumbled back turning the car around and started heading towards the animal clinic.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the animal clinic parking lot. Stiles jumped out first running around the front of his jeep he opened Derek's door and preceded to remove him from the seat much in the same fashion they had used to get him into the car. When Derek was clear of the car Stiles ran ahead and opened the back entrance his phone chimed signifying he had just received a text message.

Alexis helped sit Derek down on top of a stack of newspapers that were piled in the corner while Stiles checked his phone.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane tell him to bring the bullet." Derek wheezed

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it."

Alexis felt yet another twinge of pain shoot through her chest she really wished that they would stop saying that. That Derek would stop saying that she felt like he was to calm about the situation almost like he didn't mind dying.

It took a while for Derek to be able to get to his feet again making it obvious that he wouldn't be able to sit down again unless he was going to stay sitting for quite a while. They all stumbled into the operating room; Stiles hit the lights while Alex helped Derek out of his shirt. Derek wished she were pulling his shirt off for other reasons; he couldn't help the corner of his lip twitch with amusement that he could still think of such a thing even in the situation that he is in.

Stiles came around the table and cringed at the sight of Derek's arm.

"You know that doesn't look like anything some aspirin and a good night sleep couldn't take care of.

"If the infection reaches my hear it will kill me. Derek said noticing Alexis stiffen next to him.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

"Stiles go and try to get ahold of Scott again." Alex demanded as she helped steady Derek against the surgical table.

"But." Stiles began to protest.

"Now!" Alex shouted.

He immediately left the room without further protest.

"Will you really die if Scott doesn't get here in time?" She questioned trying to state her fear inconspicuously.

"Yes I will die but I have a last resort." Derek replied a little to quickly.

"What last resort?" Alex questioned watching Derek turn and grabs something out of one of the drawers.

"You're going to have to cut off my arm."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I'd rather end up handicap than dead."

"Good point, but I refuse to cut off your arm."

"Don't worry I won't make you do it I'll just threaten Stiles to do it then."

She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her throat. "Derek." she sighed taking his face between her hands stroking the pale sweaty skin with her thumb.

"I'm fine." he wheezed taking her hands into his and kissed her palm. She leaned forward rapping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Scotts still caught up at Allison's house." Stiles announced walking back into the room. Derek shoved Alex away from him grabbing the saw and holding it up to Stiles.  
"Then you're going to have to cut off my arm." Derek said making Stiles go pale.

Alex would have been hurt by Derek's coldness, but she knew if Stiles caught them making out Scott would hear about their secret relationship and then Alex would never hear the end of it.

Alex helped tie Derek's arm to cut off the circulation in his arm.  
"What if it doesn't work?" Stiles questioned not knowing that Alex already covered all the what-if bases.

"I'll heal if it does."

"Look I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked glaring at Stiles.

"Well cutting through the flesh the sawing of the bone and especially the blood."

"What do you faint at the sight of blood?"

"NO but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Alright how about this either you cut off my arm or I'll cut off you head."

"You know I'm so not buying your threats anymore." Derek reached over the table grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and pulled across to threaten him more.

"Alright I'll do it!" Stiles surrendered quickly.

Derek leaned over the edge of the table and threw up a black substance.

"Oh my God what the hell is that?"

"Derek are you okay?" Alex asked.

"That's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it."  
"This is it you have to do it now."

"Look honestly I don't think I can.

"Just do it!"

"But"

"Oh god Stiles just cut his damn arm off!" Alexis shouted covering her ears awaiting the gruesome sound of flesh being cut, but instead she heard the sound of her brother's voice.

"Stiles, Alex!"

"Scott?"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Oh man you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah here." Scott said handing the bullet to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm… going… to…"

"Derek!" Alexis shouted his name as he fell to the floor unconscious the bullet went flying across the room into the floor drain. Alexis immediately crouched down next to Derek as Scott went flying across the room to the drain.

"Derek. Come on Derek wake up." Alexis chanted lightly slapping his face to see if that would wake him.

"Oh my god he's not waking up Scott, I think he's dead." Stiles panicked next to her unknowingly proclaiming all of Alex's fears out loud.

"Give me a minute I almost got it." Scott said from his position on the floor.

"Okay I have an idea." Stiles said moving Alexis aside he punched Derek in the jaw. "Own!" Stiles shouted right as Scott shouted got it and Derek jerked awake.

Stiles and Alex helped Derek to his feet and over to the surgical table. Scott gave Derek the bullet he immediately bit the head off and emptied the substance on to the table. Which Alex assumed was wolfs bane. Then he withdrew a black lighter from his pants pocket and lit the wolfs-bane on fire it crackled and sizzled. When the fire died away Derek collected the wolfs-bane in his right hand and pressed it into the bullet wound. Scott grabbed Alex's forearm and pulled her to the side so Derek fell on the floor writhing in pain, as the infection seemed to burn out of his system.

"That was awesome, yeah." Stiles shouted being the first one to speak after Derek stopped screaming.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked sounding almost concerned.

"All except for the agonizing pain." Derek shot back.

Alex went to his side and helped him to his feet but really she just wanted to touch him and make sure that he wasn't going to black out on her again.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health."

"Okay we saved our life that means your going to leave all of us alone and if you don't then I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell them everything…"

Alexis opened her mouth to protest or at least defend Derek but Derek beat her to the punch.

"You're going to trust them? You really think they can help you?"

"Well why not there a lot freaken nicer then you are."

"Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

Derek pulled up to Beacon crossing home long-term care facility. It was eight-thirty Scott was in the passenger seat and Alexis was in the back. She had fought with Scott to let her come along and not have Stiles take her home. So she sat as far from him as possible so s she could touch Derek's shoulder without him noticing.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked getting out of the car. Derek folded forward the driver's seat and assisted Alexis out in a gentleman like fashion before heading towards the front door.

Hospitals always creped Alex out they used to remind her of the old times when Scott always had to go in.  
Derek navigated them through the halls like a pro knowing exactly where to go. She felt her gut drop when he turned into a room that contained a man sitting numbly in a chair in the dark eyes seemingly frozen open. He reminded her of a doll.

"Who is he?" She asked unaware the words left her mouth until he answered.

"My uncle Peter Hale."

"Is he a werewolf like you?" Scott asked this time.

"He used to be now he's barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school our house caught fire eleven people were trapped inside he was the only survivor."

"So what makes you so sure it was the Argents that started the fire?"  
"Because they were the only ones who knew about us."

"Then they had a reason."

Alex felt the blood rush to her face she knew her brother was and idiot and slow at times but this was ridiculous she wanted to scream at him for being an insensitive jerk.

"Like what? Tell me what justifies this?" Derek asked moving Peter chair to reveal the other side of his face it was burnt and blistered red beyond healing. Alexis's hand instinctively covered her mouth in shock.

"They say they will only kill an adult and only with absolute proof that they killed, but there were perfectly ordinary people in that fire. This is what they do, and is what Allison will do.

"What are you doing in here?" A nurse asked suddenly appearing in the doorway "You have to leave or I will call security."

"Don't bother we were just leaving. Derek said leading everyone out of the room Alexis couldn't help but notice the nurse eyeing her darkly as they passed as if she knew a secrete that no one else did.

Derek drove them back home Alexis wanted to stay in his car and talk to him but to her disappointment Scott waited on her hand and foot not leaving her side for a second until they were in the house. It wasn't until then that they went their separate ways.

Scott was fast asleep by the time Alex climbed out of her window. She had lamely stuffed her bed with pillows to make it look like she was asleep under the blanked just in case her mom came home before she got back it wasn't her best idea but it was better than being busted.

Alexis barrowed Scotts bike again and rode all the way to the Hale house. When she arrived Derek was already sitting on the cement porch waiting for her. He looked so much better than he had earlier in the evening.

"What are you doing Alex?" He asked almost sounding annoyed. "The alpha is still on the loose yet again you ride all the way out here in the middle of the night."

"Don't give me that you already knew I was going to come see you that's why you aren't out chasing the Alpha now."

"How can you be so sure that I didn't stay home because I didn't feel like being shot again?"

She walked over to where he sat on the front porch she put her hands on his shoulders leaning down her lips came inches away from his but she didn't kiss him.

"Chase me." She whispered before taking off running into the woods she didn't have to turn around to tell that his eyes were glowing blue just the growl of excitement that came from his chest was enough to tell her that she was messing with the wolf.

She ran through the night feeling light as a feather nothing was binding her to reality not Scotts cruel stupidity or the hunters that were after both her brother and the man she loves not even the threat of the Alpha attacking none of it mattered at the moment the only thing that existed was Derek and her.

She didn't know how far into the wood she ran before Derek tackled her to the ground the impact caused them to tumble and roll around in the dry leaves. Alex was giggling by the time they came to a stop. Derek was crouched over her shifted eyes glowing fangs extended. She smiled up at him even in this state he still seemed so Derek like it was almost like there was no real change between Derek and his wolf form. She touched his face and his fangs retracted back behind his lips and his eyes turned back to their normal green/hazel color.

"You really scared me today," Alex whispered afraid to speak any louder. "When you collapsed on the ground and I couldn't wake you up I thought you were dead and I was so scared a million questions and emotions were going through my mind all at once I didn't know what to do." She felt the tears she had been holding in sting her eyes and she hated herself for it she didn't want him to see her cry.

"I'm sorry." Derek said for the first time in years.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again and I will never need an apology from you."

"I promise it wont happen again." He promised plucking leaves out of her hair he ran his fingers through her hair his hand cradled her neck as he leaned down and kissed her.

**I am so sorry it's been so long since my last update. Too much has happened in the last couple of months my computer decided to die and erased everything so I had to rewrite everything on my brand new computer. I also apologies I didn't grammar check this chapter because my new computer refused to download the software. I hope you all enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kate is back

"Starting to get it now?" Derek asked Scott. They were on the roof of the two star movie rental watching the crime scene unfold below them.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't know why. This isn't standard practice we don't go out in the middle of the night and kill people right?"

"No were predators we don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott questioned it was a fair question to ask but unfortunately Derek didn't have the answer.

"That's what were going to find out." Derek said walking away from the edge of the building towards his car, which was, parked a block away to avoid suspicion. He looked back once to make sure that Scott was following him.

Thirty minutes later Derek was walking up the burnt up stairs of the Hale house Scott hadn't said anything since they left the movie rental place but he knew the boy wouldn't be able to keep whatever he was thinking to himself anymore he was almost as bad as his friend Stiles who had a bad problem with not being his mouth shut.

"You know I have a life." Scott began to argue making Derek roll his eyes before turning to face the boy.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I don't care what you say about him wanting to make me his pet."

"Part of his pack." Derek corrected.

"Whatever. I have homework to do I have a parent teacher conference to go to tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry and I have a sister to take care of too."

"Do you want to do home work or do you want to not die. You have less than a week until the next full moon. If you don't kill with him he kills you. And as for your sister she can take care of her self just fine."

"Seriously who made up these rules?" Scott asked ignoring the last bit of information Derek relayed to him.

"It's a right of passage into his pack."

"Do you know what else is a right of passage? Graduating high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different it has to be you. You have a connection with him a link you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him."

"So if I help you, you can stop him?"

"Not alone were stronger in numbers a pack makes the individual stronger."

"How am I supposed to help you when I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm going to teach you." Derek practically shouted becoming frustrated with Scott's in-ability to comprehend what he is saying without having Derek repeat it sixty times. "Do you remember what happened the first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah I changed back." Scott mumbled.

"And when you were hit by his car the same thing right?"

Scott simply nodded.

"What is the common denominator?"

Scott starred at him for a moment dumbfounded like Derek was speaking another language. Derek took Scotts hand and broke it.

"What are you doing!?" Scott shouted groaning in pain.

"It will heal."

"It still hurt."

"And that's what keeps you human pain. Maybe you will survive." Derek said walking up the rest of the stairs to his room leaving Scott standing alone in the foyer looking tired and dumb.

Scott was silent as the plague as he biked them to school. Alex would have asked him what was wrong, but she knew that it probably had something to do with Derek. She was a little shocked last night when Derek showed up on their front porch looking nervous and very much out of place. She believed that sneaking in through windows was more his style. She was disappointed when she figured out that Derek was there for Scott.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked coming down stairs.

"The Alpha is calling we need to move now."

"Wait where are we going?" Alex asked a little lost.

"We aren't going anywhere your staying here and I'm taking Scott and going after the blood thirsty alpha and all those who can easily be killed get left behind to hold down the fort."

"Hey that's unfair." Alexis objected.

"You know Derek actually has a point Alexis you should stay here." Scott said in agreement.

"You know this is scary the two of you agreeing with each other I could almost say I prefer you fighting."

"I'll be back later." Scott said walking out the door and to Derek's Camaro.

Alex could have followed them but Scott's crappy bike vs. speed demon Derek was a bet she would lose for sure. So she sat in her room all night sulking and waiting for Scott to get home so she could ask him what happened. But unfortunately she had fallen asleep at two.

When she woke up she was dying to ask him, Scott, for all the details but when she came down for breakfast and found Scott sitting at the kitchen table about ready to explode she knew it probably wasn't the right time to ask.

Now that she thought about it Derek probably told Scott that he couldn't do something fortunately such a sickness could be easily cured with just one look from Allison to send Scotts little heart racing and all other dark thoughts fly out of his mind.

As if on cue they pulled up to the bike rack in front of the school and Scott automatically zeroed in on Allison's location.

"Hey look there's Allison!" Scott said in a singsong voice waving to her across the parking lot. She waved back but was dragged off into the crowds by Lydia.

She sighed recalling a time when she wished that he, Scott, and Derek would get along for once but after they ganged up on her the other night and forced her to stay home while they went out being wolf men she made the not so difficult decision not to complain about Scotts dislike for Derek.

As soon as Scott had parked his bike and chained it to the bike rack he was running after Allison without saying so much as a goodbye to Alex who had been standing next to him the entire time waiting for him to say something to her. She felt a slight stab of jealousy Allison had Scott's full attention and she wondered if Allison even knew the affect that she had over him.

As she stood there lost in her own thoughts watching Scott go gallivanting after his one true love Jackson slithered up next to her undetected.

"Oh do I sense some sibling tension going on here?" He said making Alex jump out of her skin.

"You sense nothing." Alex growled

"I saw you the other day with Derek Hale do you want to tell me why?"

"No." She commented walking towards the entrance of the school. He trailed after her like a lost little puppy or a blood hound chasing its pray.

"Is he Scotts supplier?" Jackson asked grabbing her forearm and turning her to face him.

"Supplier, steroids really."

"Yes really."

Alex would have lied and spouted off one of the names that were on the list of steroids the health teacher gave them for steroid awareness day.

"First off Derek is not a steroid supplier, Scott is not on steroids and you are an idiot so shut up and leave me alone." She said snatching her arm back and heading into the school.

Alex knew something was wrong when she walked into Chemistry sixth hour and Stiles was sitting alone in his seat and Scott was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Scott?" She asked sitting down in the seat next to Stiles.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since he ditched me to run after Allison. Have you?"

"No, not since he ditched me at the bike racks for Allison."

"Just a friendly reminder parent teacher conferences are tonight student below a C average are required to attend I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris announced beginning class on the brightest note he knew how.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He questioned looking at Alex and Stiles. Alex immediately shook her head and Stiles simply shrugged.

Jackson walked in looking pail and sick and Alex wondered why she hadn't noticed it when he approached her earlier.

Mr. Harris walked over to where Jackson sat. "Jackson if you need to leave early for any reason you let me know."

Jackson nodded an affirmative, and Harris patted him on the back before heading to the front of the class.

"Everyone begin reading chapter 9. And Mr. Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs its chemistry not a coloring book."

"Hey do you know what happened last night?" Alex whispered to Stiles.

"Not really I was with my dad when we got there but it was at the end when they were taking out the dead body my dad told me to stay in the car."

"Great you know more about what happened last night than I do. "

"Wait lets see if we can get some more information." Stiles said a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah how are you planning to do that?" Alex asked eyeing Stiles suspiciously.

Stiles held up a single finger before leaning forward to where Danny was sitting in front of him. "Hey Danny can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to anyways. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom this morning?"

"No." Danny answered bluntly.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"The answers still no."

"Does anybody know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend." Danny didn't say anything to that. "One more question."

"What!" Danny barked

"Do you find me attractive?"

Alex nearly chocked on the air she was breathing she didn't understand Stiles sometimes just like she didn't understand her own brother. She stifled a laugh when Stiles fell off his stool.

"Well that was useful." Alex said sarcastically when Stiles righted himself on his stool once again.

"I know he didn't even answer my question."

"That's not what I meant but okay."

"Listen I'll try to get ahold of Scott but after school I want to go see Lydia and make sure she's doing alright. Will you be alright getting home by yourself?"

"Yeah I have somewhere I want to go."

"Oh really where is that."

"I can't tell."

"Reading requires silence for most people so I suggest you close your mouths." Mr. Harris interrupted them saving Alexis from Stiles curiosity.

Jackson flinched backing up into the row of lockers behind him as Derek approached.

"I don't know where Scott or Alexis is." Jackson immediately blurted probably in hopes that, that was the information Derek was looking for.

"I'm not here for them I'm here for you."

"Why me I didn't do anything." Jackson stuttered.

"No but you saw something last night didn't you? What was it an animal. A mountain lion."

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying."

"Then why don't you calm down and say it again."

"Say what again? That I'm not lying."

"Say that you didn't see anything, slowly."

I. Didn't. See. Anything. I'm. Not. Lying." Jackson recited. Derek listened to his heartbeat for any sort of acceleration to indicate that Jackson was lying, but there was nothing.

"Okay I believe you there's just one more thing." He said approaching Jackson; Derek grabbed the top of Jackson's head tilting it forward so that he could examine the claw mark on the back of his neck.

"You should really get that checked out." Derek said rocking Jackson's head back into place before walking away pulling his cellphone out of his jacket.

"Alex waits for me after class I we need to talk Derek." Derek texted

"Where's Scott" Derek asked approaching Alex who was standing in the hallway by what he assumed was her locker

"I don't know but I haven't seen him or Allison all day long so I'm assuming that they decided to ditch class together."

"That's just perfect when will he grow up and learn that it's too dangerous to go running around so carelessly."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I've been trying to get him to grow up for a while now if it hasn't worked for me than I highly doubt it will work for you."

"Your mad at me for leaving you home aren't you?"

"No. I understand why you don't want me getting involved but Scott comes home and doesn't tell me what's going on and I hardly get the chance to sneak away and see you so no one tells me what's going on, and I feel like everyone's keeping secretes from me."

"I'm sorry." Derek said finding him-self saying that more often lately.

"Apology accepted is that all you needed to know?" as they walked out of the school and to his car.

"Actually I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some dinner."

"Uh I have to go home and cover for Scott, but I'll come over later if that's okay with you."

"Then I'll be waiting." He said leaning over and pecking her on the lips before

Derek went home after he parted with Alex in the school parking lot. There were still so many unanswered questions. Who was the alpha what did he want to take from Derek that was so precious to him. It was just all to stressful and when Derek was stressed out he worked out.

He had just fallen to the floor to do a set of push-ups when he heard the hunters. He didn't wait for them to enter he immediately moved to the back of the house in hopes to avoid confrontation.

The door was kicked open and he guessed about three hunters entered the house.

"There's no one here." Said a man's voice.

"Oh he's here all rights; he's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Derek cringed at the sound of her voice although it had been nearly seven years since the fire that devastated his home he could still identify the sound of Kate's voice.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another mans voice piped up.

"Really a dog joke. Were going in their and that's all you got. If you really want to get to him say something like it's too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. To bad she howled like a bitch when we cut off her half!" Kate shouted.

Derek couldn't stand it anymore Kate always had a way of getting under his skin. He let out a roar as one of the hunters enter the room Derek was hiding in. He sprang out of the corner and kicked the hunter sending him flying back out of the room hitting the front door he fell to the ground unconscious.

Derek came out of the room fangs extended ready for the fight. He was crouched on top of the stair banister.

As the other male hunter that was with Kate moved forward to attack Derek jumped onto the next banister grabbed the door frame that lead to the living room and kicked the man in the chest sending him sliding across the ashy floor it was just Kate and him now.

He dropped to his feet and looked at the woman in degust. She hadn't changed a bit. She gave him that same wild smirk she always used to give him, he used to love that smirk now he realized the smirk was nothing more than her secrete inside joke, she was smirking at his stupidity.

She pulled out a cattle Taser from behind her back and he, Derek, blindly leapt forward to attack her lead by nothing but instinct.

She immediately pulled the trigger sending an electrical shock through Derek's system.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." She commented admiring his shirtless body as convulsed on the floor. Derek rolled over onto his back and looked up into the eyes of the woman he hated the most in the entire world, but horror struck him not from her, but because somewhere in his anger induced haze he hadn't noticed the sound of Alex's heart beat.

Alex knew that there was something wrong when she walked up to the hale house to find the door standing ajar and a woman's voice laughing wickedly. She decided it was best not to enter in through the front door so she decided to circle around the house. She caught sight of a blond hunter wearing spandex standing over Derek wielding some kind of cattle-Taser in hand.

"Nine hundred thousand volts." The woman said holding up the taser admiring it with loving eyes.

"You never were good with electricity or fire were you? Which is why I'm going to tell you a little secrete and well maybe we can work together. Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little to Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true now here's the part that will really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her." Derek looked at her a look of clear disbelief written across his face.

"You don't believe me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you've lied to me."

"Sweetie, well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am okay."

"We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." The woman said getting really close to Derek. Anger, fear, panic, worry it all coursed through Alexis she looked around finding a medium size plank of wood she picked it up and slowly made her way into the house.

"Did you hear that? There are no blips or up ticks just the beating of the cold hard truth. We found bite marks on your sisters body Derek what do you think did that? A mountain lion? She asked putting away the cattle-Taser. Alex was in the room now Derek made eye contact her for only a moment panic and fear reflected in them only for a moment before his gaze went back to the woman.

"You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along and that is the Alpha killed your sister." The woman continued unsuspecting. "All you have to do now is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Then that's it problem solved everyone goes home happy. Unless of course you don't know who he is either." Derek didn't say anything to her yet that was all the answer that she needed.

"Well guess you just became totally useless. She said reaching for her gun.

"Hey bitch." Alex shouted shocking the woman who turned right as Alex swung the plank of wood she was wielding right into the back of her head. Causing the blond to collapse to the ground unconscious.

Derek immediately jumped up from his position on the ground gabbed ahold of Alex free hand and she dropped the plank of wood.

"We have to get out of here before they come to." Derek said Alex nodded an agreement and they both began to run out of the house It was scary that she could easily keep up with him usually his wolf speed would have left her in the dust but instead she effortlessly matched his speed.

They slowly came to a stop in the middle of nowhere and both of them took the moment to catch their breaths.

"We can't go back there now." Alex said once she caught her breath Derek didn't say anything he just looked very pale and sick. Whatever and whoever that woman had done and said had really gotten under his skin she felt a little helpless she didn't know what to do to make it better.

"Lets go." Alex said grabbing ahold of Derek's hand and leading him in the direction of her home.

An hour later they were standing in her bedroom. They had been silent the entire way to her house neither of them exchanging so much as to words only stealing short glances at one another.

Her house was empty when they arrived Derek suspected that her mom was at the parent teacher conference he heard one of the teachers talking about while he was at the school, and Scott was most likely still with Allison.

"I know you where there for the entire conversation. Aren't you going to ask me what it was about?"

"No." She responded almost as quickly as he had asked. She must have noticed the confused and questioning look on his face and she sighed the smell of her frustration and disappointment hung in the air.

Derek there's something you need to understand about me. I'm not one of those people who needs to know about every relationship you ever had, and I wont pry about your family so if you think for a second that I'll demand for you to tell me those things than get that thought out of your head right now because I know if you want me to know something then you'll tell me without me even having to ask." She paused for a second taking a deep breathe preparing for the final blow; which she hoped would prove her point. "Just like when you told me about your sister."

It didn't take even a second for Derek to realize she was right she hadn't asked him who the dead girl was or even why Derek had taken a part of her body and buried it on his property all she ever did was show him her confidence that he wasn't responsible for her death.

Derek let out a sigh of relief he didn't have to explain himself about Kate he didn't have to reopen torturous old wounds that haunted him everyday. He didn't have to admit out loud for the hundredth time that his infatuation with Kate Argent or rather her seduction of an ignorant 16 year old boy was the reason his family was dead. No Alexis wouldn't torture him by making him relive the pain again in fact he hated to even think of Kate with Alexis around or even use their names in the same sentence as if somehow the mere thought or mention of Kate name would somehow taint Alexis perfect celestial ways with her venomous one.

Derek took several steps forward but Alex stood her ground watching as always to see what Derek was planning to do so she could act accordingly. He simply leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder and breathing in her scent it calmed his wolf who had gotten worked up by Kate's appearance and he whined with both pleasure and want for the comfort of his mates words and her touch.

"Make me forget about her." He pleaded. "Make me forget everything she's done to me all that she's taken everything that she's destroyed make me forget everything she stole from me." He rambled wanting nothing more than his mate to erase the feel of that woman's hands on his body. Although it had been years since he had had sex with Kate there were still day's when he could still feel her sickening caresses on his skin and he wanted nothing more than to have Alexis replace them with those of her own.

He could feel Alexis's body shift underneath him and for a frightening moment he thought she was going to push him away because he knew what he was asking her to do was too much, but instead he felt her soft hand cup his face and removed him from her shoulder until they were starring longingly into each others eyes.

She lightly caressed his cheek with her thumb before closing the gap between their lips. Like always it took only a moment before Derek dominated the kiss he drew her closer to him until they were pressed chest to chest and he maneuvered her back until they both collapsed on her bed.

"Tell me if you want to stop no matter how far we get…" he panted but she simply rapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up until she was mere inches from his ear.

"Hold me until you forget about her and everything she's done to you." She whispered. And that was all it took to send Derek over the edge his mate had given him permission to hold her to embrace her in the way he has wanted to embrace her for so very long.

Derek never thought waking up next to someone else would ever be something he could ever do again after Kate had used him to destroy his family. Some days he had wished he had been in the house with them. Yet being here waking up in Alexis's arms those regrets no longer seemed to matter. Just watching how peaceful she looked asleep a glow of happiness seemed to emanate from her making everything else seem dull and colorless. He allowed himself to indulge in the sound of her heartbeat.

"You're starring." She said suddenly startling him a little.

"I'm not starring I'm just admiring you."

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to admire you while you sleep?" She asked opening her eye and looking at him. An unexplainable energy seemed to flow in her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Derek asked climbing on top of her he looked down at her with a serious expression on his face.

"No you didn't." She smiled kissing him

"I should go before your mom and Scott gets back." Derek said crawling off of her bed and collected his clothes off the floor.

"Yeah I think that would be best." She said sadness consumed her. It felt like their time together was never long enough to satisfied her thirst to be with him it only made her want grow.

He walked over the side of Alexis's bed and looked down at her. "I know what your thinking, and trust me if I could I would stay with you all night long but…"

"You can't." she finished for him. She got up off her bed and got dressed before walking him to her window Derek climbed out of her window onto the roof.

"Just do me a favor and stay away from electricity and crazy blond hunters that want to kill."

He smiled. "Will do." He kissed her one last time before jumping to the ground and disappearing into the darkness.

Alex knew her mom and Scott were home when she heard the front door slam. Her mother looked pissed as she walked past Alex and into her room slamming the door without saying so much as a hello.

"What happened?" Alex asked Scott when he came up stairs.

"Well I skipped the day with Allison for her birthday mom found out when we walked into parent teacher conferences late then a mountain lion ended up in the school parking lot Stiles dad got hit by a car and Chris Argent shot the lion.

"What is the Frank alright?"

"Yeah he's doing good. Why does it smell like Derek in here?"

"Oh he came here looking for you I wasn't going to tell you because obviously you had a fun filled day and I didn't think you wanted to talk to him after what he said to you the last time I let the two of you run off unsupervised."

"Oh thanks I'm really not in the mood for him right now."

"Why don't you go get some sleep you look tired." She said running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Yeah I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Scott I love you." She called after him as he disappeared into his room.

"Night sis." He called before closing his door.

Alex returned to her room and collapsed on her bed, and drifted to sleep dreaming of Derek's lips on her skin.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch I've been writing like crazy and sharing the computer with others so it's not perfect. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the positive reviews it makes me happy to know that there are people out there that enjoy my ideas. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Night School

Derek watched Scott from a far he was carrying several bags of groceries and aimlessly wondering the parking garage for his mother's car.

Scott stopped and punched the siren button to help locate the car. A bottle of milk rolled out of one of the bags he sat on the ground and rolled behind the car Derek was hiding behind. An amusing idea struck Derek and his claws grew he rolled the milk back in Scott's direction four claw marks caused milk to seep out. He waited to see how long it would take for Scott to react.

Scott looked shocked for a moment looking up to see if he could see anything through the car windows it wasn't until a growl of frustration left Derek's throat that Scott took off running through the parking lot.

Derek followed right on his heels the garage was filled with the sound of car sirens. In that moment Derek had lost Scott unsure of where he was hiding until Scotts phone stared to ring and his panicked

"No, stop." Confirmed that it was indeed Scott and not some innocent bystander.

Derek jumped on top of the hood of the car Scott was hiding behind grabbed the boy by his hoodie and slammed him, Scott, on the hood.

"Your dead." Derek said in as playful a tone as he could muster.

When the garage was once again silent Derek and Scott made their way back to where his groceries lay abandoned in the middle of the road.

"What the hell was that!" Scott shouted the smell of his anger and fear mingled together.

"I told you I was going to teach you I just didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Not yet."

"Okay but I was fast right?"

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing that was smart right?" Scott asked again as if he wanted to be praised.

"Until your phone rang."

"Yeah, but that was… I mean will you just stop please!"

Derek stopped turning on his heel to face Scott.

"What happened last night Stiles dad getting hurt that was my fault! I should have been there to do something I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look I am what I am because of birth you were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek admitted.

"What do I do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions see this?" Derek asked withdrawing Scotts phone from his jacket. "This is why I caught you, you want me to teach you get rid of her."

"Why just because of her family?"

Derek couldn't take it anymore just because of her family like he didn't show him what they could do the pain they could cause. The trouble that not just Scott would be in but Alex and their mother as well if the hunters ever discovered what he was. He chucked Scott's phone across the parking lot taking great satisfaction in watching it shatter.

"What the hell man."

"Getting angry that's your first lesson, you want to control the shift you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around!"

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough this is the only way I can teach you. Know can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends yes or no?"

"Yes if you can teach me I can stay away from her."

"Scotts over at Allison's house." Alexis said without having to turn away from the computer screen she was starring at. She knew Derek was there it had become almost like a sixth sense that and she heard his footsteps on the roof.

"Where is he?" Derek asked sounding annoyed.

"He said something about having to go over and tell her that his cell phone is broken so she doesn't think he is ignoring her all weekend which is stupid because it's not like its Sunday and its not like he's not going to see her tomorrow." Alex answered.

"I told him to stay away from her."

"You think by now you would learn that you couldn't tell Scott what to do."

Derek walked over to her pivoting her chair so she faced him. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her until Derek said.

"Scotts home and there's something wrong.

She immediately got up and walked down stairs Derek followed close behind.

Scott ran into the house like a shot out of hell dead bolting the front door. If Alex hadn't been coming down stairs and saw him do this she would have thought that someone was breaking in.

"Hey Scott back so soon?" She asked as he ran towards the stairs taking two at a time.

"My room now!" He said pushing her to the end of the hallway and into his bedroom. She collapsed on the bed and watched him latch his door before going to the window and looking out between the blinds.

"Do I want to know?"

"I saw the Alpha outside of Allison's house." Scott said flicking on the lamp and screaming when he saw Derek sitting in a chair nearest to him.

"Did I forget to mention Derek was here?" Alexis asked teasing Scott although there was nothing really all that funny about the situation.

"You really need to stop doing that."  
"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah we had a nice conversation about the weather."

"Well did you get anything off of him an impression?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked dimwitted as ever. Derek sucked in a breath frustration hitting him.

"Remember your other senses are heightened communication doesn't have to e spoke. What kind of feeling did you get off of him?"

"Anger."

"He's a giant killer werewolf Scott I think angers a given."

"Focused on you?"

"No not me, but it was definitely anger especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait the what? What did you just say?"  
"He drew this spiral on the window of my car you know in the condensation. What you have this look like you know what it means."

"It's nothing." Derek said making his way to the door.

"Wait you can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."  
"Don't worry about it Scott it doesn't mean anything."

"You buried your sister under a spiral what does it mean?"

Alex put her face in her hands in shame.

"You don't want to know." Derek said opening Scott's door and walking out.

"He's hiding something." Scott mumbled.

"Well isn't it obvious Scott were looking for an angry, killer werewolf who can drawl."

"Please tell me your being sarcastic."

"Well I'm glad you can identify it when it's coming your way. Scott I know you and Derek don't always get along but there has to be a good reason for him not wanting to tell you what the spiral means."

"If you think so." Scott mumbled collapsing on his bed. "Goodnight Alex." He mumbled as she walked out of his room closing the door as she went.

As Alex walked into her room Derek sat on her window bench cellphone in hand. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message she received it read _'sit'_. She went over to the end of her bed nearest to him and sat down.

Scott maybe a werewolf but were certain senses he didn't have control over yet especially when distracted so it was convenient for Derek to stay in the house undetected yet there were still limitations as to how close they could get before he noticed something was wrong.

"_How are you?"_ He texted

"_I'm okay Scott's driving me crazy but that's normal brother sister stuff. _

"_No I meant are you okay because I know I haven't come to see you since I laid you. That sounded better in my head."_

"_Its okay I'm doing good I'm just happy that you stayed after Scott's little issue."_

"_I wanted to see you."_

"_I did too." _Their conversation went on like that for at least three more hours. Alex felt sad that she wasn't able to touch him like she wanted to that he was a mere two feet away and she couldn't hold him or be held by him. She didn't remember him leaving only her eyelids growing heavy after she switched positions so she was lying on her bed than there was nothing but darkness.

Derek walked into the long-term care wing of the hospital sneaking past the nurses unnoticed. He had to come after what Alexis said to him after she fell asleep during their conversation last night Derek knew she was asleep when she said it but he had listened to her heart beat and could tell she wasn't lying. He was running out of time.

He walked into his uncles room to find him still sitting in his wheel chair starring off unblinking into space.

"I need your help Peter." Derek said sitting down on the edge of Peter's hospital bed and pivoted his wheelchair to face him.

"If you can hear me I need you to give me a sign blink raise a finger just do something, I just need something to point me in the right direction." Derek sighed

"Someone killed Laura, your niece Laura. Who ever he is he's an Alpha now but he's without a pack, which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but he want's something from me and I have to find him first."

"If you can hear me give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just blink raise a finger give me anything. Say something!" He shouted shaking the man chair.

"Let him go!" The nurse shouted walking in. "You think after six years of this yelling at him is going to get a response."  
"You got a better method?"

"Patience, he'll respond if you give him the time."  
"I don't have anymore time." Derek said walking past the nurse and out of the building to where his car was parked. He noticed a folded piece of paper stuck under his windshield. At first he thought it was a ticket until he unfolded it and found it was a flier about a deer with a spiral carved into its side. Derek took it and got into his car and drove off to the local animal hospital.

Scott you're late again I hope this isn't getting to be a habit. A man's voice said leading Derek back into the surgical room where he tried to get stiles to cut off his arm.

Can I help you the black man asked when he looked up and realized he wasn't who the man was expecting.

I hope so I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side.

Excuse me what animal? The man asked shifting uncomfortably.

Three months ago. The deer. Derek said unfolding the paper and holding it up. Remember this?

"A yes it was just a deer and I didn't find it they called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it.

What did you tell them?

"I told them no."

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what."

"The sound of your heart beat rising."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the sound of you lying." Derek said grabbing the man. He tied him to a chair that was conveniently in the corner.

Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked as the man came to once again.

"Alright the key to the drug locker is in my pocket." He answered instead.

"I don't want drugs I want to know why you're lying." Derek cut him off.

I don't know what your talking about, what are you doing to me, what do you want?

I want to know who you are and who your protecting.

What are you doing Scott shouted

"Stop, stop!" Scott shouted

Look when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't.

Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to know what the spiral means. Scott its our sign for vended for revenge which means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied.  
You think he's the Alpha?

Were about to find out Derek said claws growing he moved to strike the man but Scotts own clawed hand stopped him.

Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry.

Derek paced while Scott doctored his boss cleaning the blood off of his scratched cheek.  
You have a plan?  
"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school in the parking lot."

Scott came running into the house with a wild story about Derek beating up his boss, and providing his innocence by reason of stupidity before making a break for the door as if Alex wasn't going to follow him.

Stiles was waiting in their drive way when Alex finally convinced Scott to let her go with him to the school or else she would find her own means of transpiration.  
When they pulled up Derek wasn't there yet they all got out of the car and went around back where stiles retrieved a bulky flashlight and bolt cutters from the back.  
This is a terrible idea you know.

"Well do you have a better one?"

"Personally I'm a fan of just ignoring a problem until it just goes away.

Just make sure we can get inside." Scott said as Derek pulled up in his Camaro.

Where's my boss?

"He's in the back." Derek said nodding towards the back of his car where Deaton lay still tied up.

"Well he looks comfortable. Stile commented receiving a dark glare from Derek.

Lets go Stiles, Alex stay here and keep an eye on Derek.

"They wait what are you doing? Derek asked

You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right." Scott said walking towards the school Stiles following close behind.

Alex waited until both Scott and Stiles disappeared into the school before turning to Derek.

What are you doing here? Derek asked first before she could open her mouth to ask him anything.

"Well Scott came home with this crazy story about you attacking his boss and I said wait that's not like Derek so I came to see what was going on for myself."

He gave her a sour look.

"What's wrong Derek you don't do things without thinking them through. What is going on?" they stood in silence for a moment before Derek finally answered.

"The Alpha is after something he's just not killing for the sake of killing."

"What I thought he was after Scott."

"He is he needs Scott to help build up his pack but that's not all. He's after something else something that I own. I guess you can say I am being possessive the idea of someone wants to take something form me set me off now all I want to do is find him and stop him."

Alex was about to say something but Scott voice came over the intercom again with a howl of sorts that sounded more like a dying cat than anything.

They gave each other blank looks before saying any comments.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"He's lost his mind."

As the howl died away Alex and Derek continued to stair at each other for a moment longer.

"You do know I'm on your side. Right?"

"I know." He responded but it didn't convince her.

Scott came over the intercom again this time the howl was different it was more like a roar that shook everything. Alex could see the change in Derek the moment it happened he was pissed and she couldn't do anything to stop what was coming for Scott.

"I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to this school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said looking at Stiles smiling almost happily.

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome."  
"Shut up." Derek said to Stiles who stopped smiling.

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked examining the backseat.  
"What?" Derek and Alex said in unison turning to the backseat to find it empty.

"I didn't do anything."

"He didn't do anything." Alex said her sentence cutting off when something grabbed Derek from behind and lifted him off the ground.

Blood poured out of his mouth like a river as he was thrown across the parking lot hitting the side of the school with a sick fleshy sound and fell limp to the ground.

Alex began to run to him when Scott grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her towards the open school doors.

Throwing her inside the shelter of the building Stiles and Scott pulled both of the push bar doors shut.

**Really sorry it took me so long to upload and its really short and not well written I got a job and they've been working me like a mad dog. I'll try to update sooner next time. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
